Giving In
by TheHomicidalManiac777
Summary: Why can't you love me" Harry started to have dreams about a certain blond Slytherin, methinks hes got a crush on him! little did he know that his wish would come true. 7th Year, and Voldemort died in 6th year, so hes not the antagonist. SLASH! R and R!
1. Default Chapter

READ THIS FIRST!!!

Hello all I understand that there are, and will be spelling and grammar mistakes, so no need to inform me, and PLEASE leave a review! No flames please! I guess constructive critisizim is okay though.

WARNING:THIS IS A SLASH, YAOI STORY IN OTHER WORDS, GAY GUYS LIKING GUYS, IF THIS OFFENDS YOU IN ANY WAY I SUGGEST YOU GET IN TOUCH WITH YOUR BACK BUTTON ON YOUR BROWSER!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form, just this fanfction I wrote. I hope you all enjoy it.

Giving in: Chapter One- Why do I keep thinking about you?

"What the fuck is your problem Potter?!" Draco yelled in the middle of Potions class, yes he was paired with Harry fucking Potter the Boy-that-fucking-would-not-die.

"My problem?! Your the one that dropped the wolf's bane!" Harry protested.

"Me? Your the one that hit my hand Potter!" Everyone in the class stopped what they were doing to watch what would come out of this fight this time.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy! Keep your voices down, your distracting the class!" Snape glared at them both, especially Harry.

"But professor, Malfoy's the one that started it!"

"No buts Mr. Potter, 5 points from Gryffindor for arguing with the teacher!" Malfoy smirked at his triumph over the raven haired boy once again. "Serves you right Potter!"

"Shut it Malfoy! Spoiled git..." Harry sunk in his chair across from Draco. "Mr. Potter, 20 points for calling a fellow student a git!" Snape flashed Draco a smile before turning back to Harry Glaring at him.

"ARRRRGH!!! I hate you both! YOUR BOTH SLIMEY BLOODY FUCKING GITS!!!!" Harry shot out of his chair and stormed from the class making his way to the Gryffindor tower.

"HA! Did you see the looks on the Gryffindor's faces! Bloody brilliant!" Pansy sniggered while walking with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise to the Slytherin dungeon. Crabbe and Goyle laughed dumbly with Pansy. Blaise smirked but didn't say much, Draco kept on walking beside him with his head tilted slightly downward with face fixed in concentration.

"Drakie Poo, didn't you think that was funny?" Draco kept on walking "Helllloooooo??? Drakie are you even listening?" Pansy started poking his arm, Draco kept on walking not even noticing she was talking to him. "Drakie pooh, why aren't you talking to me, your future wife?"

Pansy got in front of him and gave him a sickly sweet pouting face.

"Shut up woman! I'm thinking!" Draco went around her only to have her stop in front of him again. "b-b-but, Drakie pooh don't you love me anymore??"

"SHUT THE BLOODY FUCK UP YOU SLUT! CAN'T YOU SEE I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU?! YOU ARE NOT MY FUTURE WIFE, AND QUIT CALLING ME THAT RIDICULOUS NAME!!!!" Pansy's covered her face with her hands and started to cry.

_SLAP!!_ Pansy Parkinson slapped Draco, not a very wise thing to do. "I HATE YOU DRACO, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!"

_SLAP, SLAP!!_ Draco slapped her then back hand slapped her. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and other bystanders stopped what they were doing watching the pair with widened eyes. "GO AHEAD AND HATE ME, CAUSE I ALREADY HATED YOU SINCE I FIRST MET YOU, YOU UGLY BLOODY SLYTHERIN CRACKWHORE!!!!!" Pansy covered her face once again and ran ahead of the group heading to the Slytherin girl's dorm.

"I can't believe you just slapped Pansy..." Goyle said going after her along with Crabbe. "HA! Its about time that girl got slapped, I can barely stand her." Blaise grinned at Draco then patted his shoulder. The crowed was still there staring at Draco.

Ron and Hermoine was among this group. "Poor Parkinson, I can't believe Draco could be such a evil git!" Hermoine stated while walking away with Ron.

"I thought that bitch deserved it, I mean sure it was mean and evil but shes always talking about us. Has to be the first time I've ever agreed with something Malfoy's done." Ron sniggered.

"UGH, men!" Hermoine went ahead of Ron heading towards Griffindor tower. The remaining bystanders started whispering the newest gossip.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT?!?!" Draco yelled furiously. The group scurried away fearing the angered slytherin. Draco made his way past them running (gracefully in his case) back to the safety of his private room.

"Harry, HARRY!" Hermoine and Ron pounded on the boys dorm room door. "Go away! I don't want to talk, just leave me alone already!"

"Harry James Potter, if you don't open this door right now, I'll be forced to open it!" Hermoine threatened.

"GO THE HELL AWAY!!!"

"I warned you, Alohamora!" (AN:however thats spelled) Harry was rolled over on his bed with his back facing his friends.

"Tell us whats wrong Harry, we're your friends and we're here to help you!"

"OKAY, okay, I'll talk, Merlin if it will make you guys leave me alone."

"Good, now I understand why your upset right now, but you've been acting a bit...odd around Malfoy ever since 7th year started, so its been about 1 month this has been happening!" Hermoine exclaimed as she sat down on Harry's bed next to him.

"Its nothing, really you just worry too much Mione."

"She's right mate, you've been acting a bit odd around Malfoy since 7th year started." Ron stated taking a seat next to Hermoine.

"Its really nothing guys, I'll tell you when I'm ready to."

"Okay Harry, but please remember that we are always here for you to talk to."

"Okay, I won't forget." Hermoine and Ron stood up and headed for the door, Hermoine and Ron shot Harry worried glances then shut the door.

"Finally I thought they would never leave!" Harry got up and went to his trunk. "Where did it go...here it is." Harry pulled out a small black book with a red snake curled around another snake that was green. It was a diary that Harry bought on a Hogsmeade trip during his sixth year at a book store, everyone knew that the boy who lived was a Gryffindor, but when he picked up the journal with snakes on it, they looked at him with suprise and wonder. A Slytherin designed journal. Harry smirked at the memory. He opened it and found a blank page, and started to write.

October 18th, 7th year

Entry Title:Draco Malfoy and worried friends

Dear die-ary- Oh my fucking god, I think I have a small crush on that slimey git Malfoy....okay, not small, a little bit bigger than small, ok so I've got a HUGE crush on that damn sexy silver eyed beautiful blond Slytherin sex god. I dunno how it happend, I was just sitting in my room at the Dursley's during the summer and I had a dream about the Silver eyed god...ARG! THOSE EYES! it was a very good, dream, probably the best one I've ever had. It was a wet dream, so thank god that I have to do my own laundry. I started to think 'why in Merlin's name would I even have such a dream about my rival? A Slytherin no less.' I thought more and more about Malfoy each day. I thought that It was nothing, just a dream, but then I had these 'wet dreams' about him more frequently. I can't believe this. I thought...I have a crush on the person I hated the most...I've hated him for since I was 10 years old dammit, I'm 17 now...so seven years of hating and it just had to happed now...I guess Ron and Mione started to notice my 'strange' behavior around Malfoy, they talked to me about it today! I don't know if I want to tell them that I have a crush on the person that we've hated for 7 years. I think if I do tell them I'll tell Mione first, she seems to understand these things better. Ron on the other hand...I don't know what to do about him. I thought about telling Draco about me having a crush on him, but after what happend in potions today made me change my mind. Why suffer the rejection? But, I still love him even if he hates me.

-Harry Potter-

Harry closed the journal and sighed "Why can't you love me back?" he mumbled.

"Why can't who love you back?" Harry jumped and hid the book under his pillow.

"Hello, Ron..." 'Oh merlin, tell me he did NOT just hear that.' Harry thought while Ron grinned at him.

"Does Harry have a crush on someone?"

"Shut up..." Ron just grinned even more

"Whos the lucky girl?"

'Oh if only if you knew Ron, if only if you knew...' Harry smirked at the irony of it all. "Oh no one..."

"You can tell me Harry, come on who is it...its Malfoy isn't it!!!!" Harry looked alarmed

'How the hell does he know?!' Harry thought. "I uh, about Malf-" Harry was cut short.

"Yeah right, You and Malfoy, that'll be the day. Who could ever love that git?" Ron suddenly said.

"Uh...right who could ever like Malfoy?" 'Ok Harry, it was just a joke, he was just teasing you.'

"How did you get in here anyway?" Harry said eyeing Ron with a bit of distrust.

"Oh that, I just let myself slip in while you had a dreamy look on your face..." Harry glared at Ron giving him the If-you-don't-shut-up-I'll-hex-your-ass-into-next-week look.

"Okay, no need to get angry, I'll just leave then, I know when I'm not wanted." Ron walked out the door going to challenge someone to wizard's chess.

"I think I'll go for a walk." Still dressed in school robes,Harry gatheredhimselfand left.

It was after curfew and we find Draco on his bed. "ARG, I hate Pansy....I hate her...I can't believe that my father would even want me to marry that disgusting pig!" Draco said to no one, while lying on his bed glaring at the canopy of covers over his bed. 'Hmmm must think of something other than Pansy....Potter! yes thats right I must think of new ways to Make Potty's life Miserable, hmmm what shall I do?"

Oddly Draco couldn't concentrate, each time he thought of Potter he found him self thinking of his eyes. 'ARG! get out, get out! I hate his eyes, I don't like them, I don't like him! Why do I keep thinking about you?" Yes Draco was gay, but nobody knows. Nobody was trustworty in the Slytherin house, let alone anyone else in the damned school. Slowly Draco was becoming bored, he hated everyone in Slytherin house except for Blaise, and his god father Snape. "That is it! I can't stand this, I'm going for a walk!!!"

Draco got up, walked to his closet, grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom door slamming the door behind him. 10 minutes later Draco emerged from the bathroom, he was dressed in a tight black shirt and baggy black pants with a silver chain hanging from the side. (AN:Hes not a goth, he just grabbed some random clothes, but gothic draco is hot) He snatched his school cloak off his bed and slipped it on, covering most of him. His hair slicked back and not a strand out of place he left. 'Good thing I'm Head boy, I'll just take points off anyone whos out after curfew.'

Draco made his way down the stairs and into the Slytherin common room, every pair of eyes was on him, each of them was giving Draco lustful looks excluding a few of the guys.

"Drakie-pooh, do you forgive me?" It was Pansy walking towards Draco with a sick lusty look on her face, Draco wanted to gag.

"No, I don't forgive you, so shut the bloody hell up and leave me alone." Pansy started to cry and ran up to the girls dorm. Draco smirked at the rest of the people that were still staring at him, then left through the portrait door of Salazar Slytherin.

AN:Okay! thats the first chapter! So click on that review button!


	2. Oh Shit

WARNING:SLASH! MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS!

rating:for this chapter its PG-13, as was the 1st, but don't worry, the rating WILL go up, I might even throw in a lemon, but it will be posted on ) I don't want my account to be suspended.

Hello again, I hope you all liked the first chapter, and I hope you like the second one as well as the first, is anyone out there interested in in telling me what exactly a BETA is? I've been reading fanfiction since 3rd grade and still don't know what one is, if you don't mind, could you tell me, and perhaps help me find one? thanx.

"Talking"

'thinking and sound effects'

Disclaimer:I only own this fanfic.

Giving In: Chapter 2 - Oh, Shit...

Draco walked through the corridors of Hogwart's looking for anyone who was out after curfew. 'Bloody Pansy, Bloody Lucius, Bloody Potter for having those beautiful green eyes...wait a minute...did I just call Potter's eyes beautiful?! I did SO not just think that...'

Suddenly Draco felt something hard rubbing against his thigh. 'Oh hell, I can't get hard while thinking of Potter! Must think of something!! I know! Dumbledoor in a bikini...jacking off in a shower...EW....yeah that was a turn off.... GOD GET THE IMAGES OUT OF MY HEAD!!!'

Draco was too concentrated to get the images out of his head while footsteps were approaching him 'I will NEVER think of Dumbledoor like that again...wait a minute whats this? A student out after curfew? Mweeheehee...finally some house points to deduct!' Draco hid behind a corner with his blond head barely poking out. The footsteps were getting louder and louder by the second and they were heading his way, and yet he could not see anyone.

"What in Merlin's name? Why can't I see them?" Draco said to himself , poking his head around the corner completely .

Harry was walking down the hall wearing his father's invisible cloak watching the ground as he went. "I hope that Ron doesn't find my journal, I think I'd kill myself if anyone found out that I had a crush on my arch nemesis...ARGH! THOSE PEIRCING BEAUTIFUL FUCKING EYES!!!" Harry accidently yelled.

' I...oh shit, I hope nobody heard that....wait a sec, whats that sound...oh SHIT! Footsteps, I hope to Merlin its not Snape! I can only imagine how many detentions I'll have! Wait! I have the Map!' Harry quickly hid behind the nearest pillar and reached into his robes and pulled out the Marauder's Map "I solomly(spellling?)swear I'm up to no good!"

The map opened and displayed its contents, foot steps were heading towards the Gryffindor. 'Malfoy? Whats he doing up right now? oh yeah, I forgot he made head boy, and he just happens to be coming this way, just great.' Draco's footsteps got closer to Harry's destination on the map, putting the map up Harry backed up against the wall.

"Funny, I could have sworn I heard footsteps over here. Dammit, looks like I can't deduct any house points, perhaps tomorrow, and if I'm lucky I'll run into Scar-head and take 20 points off of those bloody Gryffindors!" Draco's mouth pulled upward into a smirk, not noticing the invisible Harry Pottert less than 4 feet away from him.

Draco started to walk away from the abandoned classroom, but suddenly standing very still, listened. Faint breathing could be heard. "Whos' there?!" Draco spun around and started walking towards Harry's invisible form.

'OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!!!' Harry's mind screamed while backing against the wall and started to edge away from Draco's form. Harry started to say a silent prayer while staring into the others wondering eyes.

"I know your there! Show yourself!" Draco started to look around the corner, but just when he did that Harry decided to make a break for the Gryffindor tower. Suddenly Harry's cloak got snagged under his foot, revealing just who it was that Draco was hearing. Harry's last thoughts before Draco turned around was 'Oh, Shit...'

Hello all! Sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter, but it just looked like a good place to have a cliffhangerish thing.

Have a nice day, and review.


	3. Is this a Dream?

ARRRGGG!!! I AM SUCH AN IDIOT! I'M SOOO SORRY TO MY READERS! I POSTED CHAPTER 4 THE OTHER DAY INSTEAD OF CHAPTER 3! IF YOU WERE CONFUSED ABOUT THE EVENTS THAT HAPPENED IN CHAPTER 3 IM SORRY! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE HARRY WROTE IN HIS DIARY THE SECOND TIME! Forgive me! I spoiled my own story, what an idiot I am. Please don't flame me for this!

WARNING:SLASH MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT THEN USE YOUR BACK BUTTON ON YOUR BROWSER!

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter, only this here ficcy

Chapter Rating : THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN OFFICIALLY RATED TO 'R' sexual themes, and language.

Giving In:Chapter 3 - Is this a Dream?

'Oh shit' Harry thought as he was about to run away in hopes that Draco would not notice who it was. "ACK!" Harry was being kept from running away with a pale hand gripping the back of his shirt's collar. "Going somewhere, Potter?" Draco Drawled, his voice dripping with mirth.

Harry stopped struggling, and turned around to meet the pair of eyes that constantly haunted his dreams and thoughts. "Er...uhmm...h-hello Malfoy." 'God I sound like an idiot' Harry thought while trying not to squirm under the intense gaze that Malfoy held him in. "Is little Potty scared of big bad Draco?" Draco smirked at Harry "In your dreams you male slut."

Harry glared at Draco praying that the Slytherin would back off. The temperature in the area seemed to drop a good 10 degrees as Draco's anger started to emerge. "I dare you to say that again, Potter." "Fine I will, In your dreams you male slut." Harry glared upwards at the blond. Without warning Draco's fist hit Harry in his stomach. Harry leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the spot where Draco's fist made contact.

"Say it one more time Potter, and you'll regret it." "Male Slut!" Harry said as he started to fall to the ground, suddenly two pale hands wrapped themselves around Harry's neck squeezing harder every second. Harry's eyes grew wide and he tried desperately to pry the hands off of his neck. "Stop! Malfoy stop!" But Draco's hands only continued to grip the Gryffindor's neck harder. "PLEASE STOP DRACO!!!" Blood was starting to seep out from under Draco's nails digging into Harry's neck.

Harry gasped, his lungs thirsting for oxygen. Draco's eyes widened at the use of his first name and the plea for him to stop. His hands fell to his sides letting Harry's body hit the ground. Harry stared in shock at the Slytherin. "You could have killed me, you bloody git." Harry coughed getting a rush of air in his lungs.

"You called me Draco...why?" 'oh shit, I did didn't I? Oh well at least it saved my life." Harry thought not paying attention to Draco. "Answer me Scar head." "It just came out, that is your name isn't it, Draco?" Harry asked sitting up with his hand over his chest. Draco looked down at the boy sitting at his feet. "It may be my name, but this is the first time you've ever called me Draco." "Is there a problem with it, Malfoy?"

Harry asked looking up at Draco trying to look innocent, while a grin pulled at his lips, 'oh this is too good to be true, Draco Malfoy, was actually stunned beyond words, now if only if I could get him to shut up for long enough.' Harry got a perverted smirk on his face forgetting that Malfoy was even speaking to him. "Ugh! Potter what are you thinking about?!" "Huh what?" Draco was staring at Harry's pants noticing a bulge.

This could only mean one thing...The boy who lived was aroused. "Harry was too caught up in his fantasy of Draco being tied to a bed, not even noticing the hardening length in his pants, slowly he looked down and discovered the arousal. "I-I....I can explain!" Harry stumbled over his words. "You sure as hell better start explaining Potter, especially since your little friend decided to get hard in my presence." Draco started to smirk evilly at Harry's growing blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks. "I'm just...umm..." "Well, come on spit it out Potter I don't have all night!"

Dracos smirk grew and he was enjoying every second of his rivals embarrassment. "Iwasthinkingabouthowsexyitwouldbetohaveyoutiedtomybed!!" Harry said in a rush. "What was that? I'm afraid I didn't catch the last half." 'WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ASS MALFOY?!?!' Harry's mind screamed. "Well?" Oh yes, Draco was enjoying every single bit of this. "I'm never telling you!" Harry yelled standing up.

"Fine, fine see if I care, I don't have time for this. Good Night Potter." Draco started to walk away until Harry's hand shot up grabbed his wrist. 'I can't believe I just grabbed his wrist! God please kill me!' Harry thought while wanting to crawl under a rock and die. Draco stared at Harry's hand, then looked up to Harry. "I'm sorry!" Harry snatched his hand away and tried to run in the opposite direction, until Draco's hand came up and gripped Harry's arm.

"Just what is it that your hiding?" Draco studied Harry's face in the moonlight. "Nothing!" 'Nothing you need to know yet.' Harry thought trying to pull his arm free, but Draco had one hell of a strong grip. "I know your hiding something, its written all over your face." Draco stated simply while looking the Gryffindor up and down. Harry shuddered. 'It feels like hes trying to undress me with his eyes! yeah right, only in my dreams.' Harry thought looking dejected. "I know that your thinking I'm trying to undress you with my eyes, but honestly Potter get your teenage hormones under control." Draco laughed, pale eyes shining with mirth.

"WHAT?!? HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW?!" Harry shrieked while blushing such a shade of red that it could compete with the Weasley's hair. "I know that look anywhere, I get them all the time, just call it instinct if you will. Why in the world would I want to undress YOU of all people with my eyes anyway?" "I don't know...you are a male slut after all." Harry said looking at the ground.

"Would you just shut the fuck up about that? Or did you hear that silly little rumor of me being the 'Slytherin Sex God'? I'm still a virgin for your information." Draco gave Harry an icy glare. "You, Draco Malfoy, are a virgin?! Ha, and here I thought I was alone." Harry stated. "Your a virgin? I thought that you lost your virginity way back in 3rd year!" Draco said suprised then grinned. "What?!" Harry shrieked. "Well, you do have all those people throwing themselves at you, including most of the male population." Draco innocently stated.

Harry had a blank stare on his face. "Oh and those cuts on your neck are bleeding if you haven't noticed wonder boy." Harry still had a blank and emotionless stare on his face, just staring at Malfoy. "Oh for Merlin's sake Potter! Snap out of it!" Harry just stared. "FOR FUCK'S SAKE POTTER YOU ARE USELESS! Fine! I'll help you, I don't want people to wonder why you have blood leaking down your fucking neck you poofter." Harry Emotionless stare. Draco sighed, then walked closer to Harry closing the distance between them. Draco put his hands on Harry's shoulders and allowed his tongue to slither out of its damp cavern and lick the cuts on Harry's neck. This seemed to bring Potter back from the dead. "What are you doing?!" Harry loudly whispered.

"Welcome back to Earth." Draco stated then covered some of the cuts in his mouth and started to suck Harry's neck. Harry moaned, feeling his blood starting to head south. "Mmmm..." Draco mumbled and softly bit into Harry's neck. Harry's breath hitched in his throat, bringing his hands up to the back of Draco's head and started to run a hand through the feather soft blond treses of hair.

Draco drew back and studied Harry's face. His face was covered in pure lust. "Don't stop..." Harry whispered. Much to Harry's dissapointment Draco just brought his hand up to the Golden Boys neck and let two drops of blood drip onto the side of his index finger. Bringing it to Harry's lips, Harry licked one drop off of his finger, and watched as Draco brought his finger to his own lips licking the remaining drop of blood off. "Did you know that saliva helps heal cuts?" Draco said, it was more of a statement than a question. "Draco?" "Yes Potter?" Draco replied. "Is this a dream?"

Sorry once again if this was a short chapter. Incase your wondering, Draco is not a vampire, he just has a bit of a blood fetish i guess you can say. (I love vampires!) Leave a review. thanx.


	4. What is this feeling?

WARNING: MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS

Rating: R

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Giving In Chapter 4 : What is this feeling?

Harry was lying on his bed with his journal again, writing of the events that occurred the night before with Draco, scratching his quill against the paper.

Dear Die-Ary,

Last night I was going for a walk after curfew, and guess who I ran into? Thats right, Draco Malfoy. The person that plagues my mind and dreams. Thankfully I was wearing my invisibility cloak. I guess he could hear my footsteps.

I was just minding my own business, and being the idiot I am, yelled, alerting Draco completely that he wasn't alone. I swear I am such a bloody idiot. He started to look for me, he got EXTREMELY close to touching me, so I ran, but irony had its way with me. My cloak got snagged under my foot, it fell off, Draco turned around. blah blah blah.

Let me get to the good parts. I called him a Male Slut, he dared me to say it again, so I did, resulting in me getting punched by a very pissed Malfoy. While I was falling to the ground I called him a male slut again, so then he grabbed my neck with both of his hands, I swear I thought I was gonna die! I begged and begged for him to let go, but he didn't, so I used his first name, I guess it shocked him. He let go, and I fell to the floor. to make the rest of the story shorter, I got hard thinking of him tied to my bed, then he seen my ahem...erection.

He asked me what I was thinking about, I didn't tell him so he was going to leave, but I grabbed his wrist, he asked me what I was hiding, but I didn't tell him. Then he told me that my neck was bleeding, that I should get it taken care of, I can't believe myself...I just stared at his face, until he started to lick and suck my neck. Then he told me that saliva helps heal cuts and stuff. blah blah blah...This has been a shitty entry.

Harry Potter

Harry sighed while getting up to put the black book back into his trunk. "Meh, I'm bored, I think I'll listen to something." Harry announced. Digging around in his trunk he pulled out a small red bag. Dumping the bags contents on his bed, Harry looked through the CDs in their cases.

"Lets see here...Nine Inch Nails, Blink 182, Green Day, Marilyn Manson(AN:Anyone reading this fic, if you don't like Marilyn Manson, don't be harsh on my choice of what Harry Listens to. Its just music, and in this story Harry like all kinds of music, I personally love Manson. No flames for this ok?), Kittie, Slipknot, Linkin Park, Beethoven, Enya, and Silent Hill soundtracks" Harry spoke as he went through his small collection of CDs....

"ummm how about Marilyn Manson." Harry pulled the burned CD out of the case, and stuck it into his small stereo on the nightstand next to his bed. Pushing the play button he turned the volume up almost to max, (AN:btw, his radio is magickal, no wire, no batteries, don't you wish you had one?) the first song that played was one of his favorites, Touniquet.

Harry flopped onto his bed putting his hands behind his head, he started to sing along to the song.

_She's made of hair and bone and little teeth  
and things I cannot speak...  
She comes on like a crippled plaything  
spine is just a string._

In a way this song reminded Harry of Draco, in a strange way.

_  
I wrapped our love in all this foil,  
silver-tight like spider legs._  
_I never wanted it to ever spoil,  
but flies will always lay their eggs.  
Take your hatred out on me,  
make your victim my head._

Harry sighed, each time he listened to this song, the only thing he could think of was Draco. Harry closed his eyes and raised his voice once again.

_  
You never ever believed in me,  
I am your tourniquet.  
Prosthetic synthesis with butterfly,  
sealed up with virgin stitch.  
If it hurts, baby please tell me,  
preserve the innocence.  
I never wanted it to end like this,  
but flies will lay their eggs..._

When the song was over Harry rolled over onto his side waiting for the next track to play. 'I wonder what Draco would say if he walked in right now hearing what I'm listening to." Harry smirked, it was a humorous thought, but he somewhat doubted that Draco would even know who the hell Marilyn Manson was, being a pureblooded ass in all, but then again you never know...maybe he has some muggle devices of his own. Harry smiled at that thought listening to the guitar riffs and lyrics of Valentine's Day floated through the now broken silence.

_She was the color of TV  
her mouth curled under like a metal snake  
although Holy Wood was sad  
they'd remember this as Valentine's day  
  
flies are waiting  
  
In the Shadow of the Valley of Death  
In the Shadow of the Valley of Death_

Harry didn't sing to this song, just listened letting his thoughts wonder, not even noticing when the door opened._  
  
slit our wrists and send us to heaven  
the first flower after the flood  
  
I saw that pregnant girl today  
she didn't know that it was dead inside_  
_even though it was alive  
some of us are really born to die  
  
flies are waiting  
  
In the Shadow of the Valley of Death  
In the Shadow of the Valley of Death  
  
slit our wrists and send us to heaven  
the first flower after the flood  
  
In the Shadow of the Valley of Death  
In the Shadow of the Valley of Death_

"What the hell are you listening to?" Harry turned around and saw his red headed friend, Ron. "Marilyn Manson." Harry simply stated. Ron stared at his friend, but just shook his head in mild disapproval in the choice of music. Ron sat on Harry's bed next to his friend. "What other CDs do you have?" Ron asked. "Here, take a look yourself, but we aren't changing CDs. " Harry stated in a stern voice.

"Yeah yea, wasn't going to ask." Ron knew of all these artist, seeing as how his dad likes muggle things. He didn't care what Harry listened to, Ron himself actually liked some of the artists, even Marilyn Manson, he just doesn't want his friend to get into anything bad or something. "Is this all of your CDs?" Ron asked looking at Harry's face.

"Yeah, I'm probably gonna get more later though." Harry replied turning to face Ron. "I'm gonna leave now, Hermoine wants me to do my homework, she'll have a cow if I don't do it soon. See you later." With that Ron made his leave. After he left Harry's eyes remained on the door that Ron left through, wishing that Draco would walk in. 'Yeah right, chances of that happening is 1 out of a million.' Harry thought. Getting up, he turned the volume on the radio down to low, and went down to dinner.

It was the weekend and we find Draco pacing his room leaving small trails in the green carpet. Thinking about what had occurred in the hallway last night after curfew.

"What the hell was I thinking advancing on Potter like that?" Draco asked himself. "I hope that he keeps his mouth shut, I don't need this getting out to public." He stopped pacing and made his way to the window. It was a bright sunny day outside, and Draco sneered at it, he hated the sun, all it did was put him in a bad mood.

Turning around Draco headed towards the door and left. Once outside Draco went towards the Great Hall for dinner, running into a couple of first years along the way. He was almost there when he ran into Ron, and Hermoine.

"Hello, Weasel, Mud-blood." Draco greeted them with a sneer that would make any first year run for their life. "Shut it Malfoy." Ron glared at the blond. Draco laughed. "No witty come back? I think your getting a little rusty, Weasel. Granger, would you be so kind, to get this pathetic excuse for a wizard out of my way?" Hermoine didn't feel like arguing with the blond, so she just grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him away.

Ron gave Draco the finger while being dragged away. "Sorry Weasel, but your not my type." Draco shouted to the retreating form of Ron, while smirking. With that he put his arms behind his back continuing on his way.

Draco reached the Great Hall, making sure that everything about his appearance was okay. He swept into through the door with such grace that the entire hall turned their heads watching him take his seat at the far end of the Slytherin table. As he was sitting down, Draco caught Harry's eye. The Gryffindor quickly turned away with a faint blush on his cheeks. 'What the hell? Did Potter just blush?' Draco asked himself, before turning around to face Blaise in front of him. He stole once last glance at the Gryffindor table feeling butterflies in his stomach. 'What is this feeling?'

AN:Sorry if that chapter sucked, I was in a rush, I'm tired, and I almost had a heart attack the other day, I might have to get an I-V or Ivy, or whatever those things are called, so If I don't update for a few days or week, its probably going to be because of my arm, I will be in pain! I won't be able to play the piano either! cries Leave a review, and don't flame, and if its a flame about Manson, I'll delete it, along with any other flames, only constructive critisism okay? thanx.


	5. I wish I could show you how much I love ...

OKAY ALL! I NEED YOUR OPINION!!! Do you think this is cool sounding? Narcisuss Narcoisuss (this is how its said: Nar coy suss) or do you think its retarded sounding? My sister does, I swear I heard Narcoisuss somewhere before, I know I've heard it in a Marilyn Manson song, but I know I've heard it before I heard the song...AND is Narcoisuss even really a word? If you know, tell me what it means!

Good News people! I didn't have to get a IV or Ivy or whatever those things are, but I got a altra, alta monitor hooked up to me right now and it is currently 9:49PM! Nov. 1st. sorry, I don't really know how to say the name of this device from hell. (alttra monitor?)

Molly1:Actually the links do work, maybe there was something wrong with your browser, or the server was busy.

Yo:Sorry if you didn't like that chapter, but hopefully the chapters get better, thanks for your review!

memememe:Sorry, about Draco not showing any signs of attraction towards Harry, but he will.

WARNING: SLASH, YAOI, MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS AHEAD!

RATING: R, TRIS CHAPTER IS FLLLLLUUUUFFFFY!!! SO CUTE!

Disclaimer:Don't own it, just this fic.

HpHpHpHp - Scene change

Chapter 5: I wish I could show you how much I love you...

Draco didn't touch any food on the table, he was feeling sick...or at least thats what he thought. He had his head in his arms on the table when he felt a tapping at his shoulder. Draco looked up and saw Blaise the only person he could actually call a friend, staring at him with a worried look on his face.

"Whats wrong Draco? Are you sick or something?" Blaise asked resting a hand on the blonds shoulder. "I don't know...I feel tingly." Draco replied looking into the brunette's eyes. "Tingly? Where?" Blaise questioned.

"My stomach." Draco grumbled putting his head back into his arms. "When did you start feeling sick?" Blaise asked his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I'm not to sure, I think it started when I saw Potter...It felt like butterflies attacked my insides." Blaise's eyes slowly widened at this new found information, his worried expression changed into a smirk of mirth. "What the fuck are you smiling at you pansy?" Draco eyed him with suspicion.

"Why Draco dear, I think I know what your problem is! I'm not to sure if I should tell you here though. Too many people, and besides the walls have ears." Draco looked at Blaise as though he grew a second head. "What the hell does telling me somewhere else have anything to do with this sickness?" The blond asked raising a slender golden brow.

"Believe me, if I told you right here, right now, you could hate me forever. Just please come with me to a more private place to speak." Draco sighed giving in, for all he knows what Blaise just said about hating him might be true. "Okay, alright, lead the way." Blaise grinned and jumped up from the table standing next to Draco. The blond slowly rose from his seat and followed Blaise out of the Great Hall.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table...

"Have you guys noticed anything different about Malfoy?" Ron asked while watching Draco leave the Hall with Blaise, then sending his friends questioning glances. "Not really, but he isn't calling us names that much lately." Hermoine stated, with a thoughtful expression on her face. Ron faced Harry.

"How about you Harry, have you noticed any changes?" Harry snorted. "Besides not calling us names, no." He replied staring at the roll of bread on his plate. "Okay, if you say so guys, but I think theres' something fishy going on, and its not my breath...If your not going to eat that roll I will!" Ron grinned at Harry then snatched the roll off of Harry's plate, and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Ugh, Ron, please do learn manners, its quite gross watching you eat like that." Hermoine stated, her face contorted into a look of disgust. Harry smirked at his red headed friends eating habits. "Hey, I'm gonna go, gotta do that essay for Snape." The brunette said while standing. Hermoine smiled at the fact that he was going to do his homework. "Okay, see you later!" Ron and Hermoine said in unison, watching the retreating form of their friend.

HpHpHpHpHp

"WHAT?!?" Draco shrieked at Blaise, forgetting his headache. The duo was outside standing close to the lake, by some random tree with twigs and berries growing on it's branches. "Its okay, we all get these feelings." Blaise calmly stated while taking a berry off the tree sticking it in his mouth, and sucking it of its juices, then fixing to spit it out.

"But Why POTTER of all people?! Surely its just a passing feeling, and please do swallow instead of spitting that thing out. I don't need to see that." Draco said confusion shining in his silver eyes. "Your asking me why? You said that you felt it when you looked at Potter, I'm sure this has happened more than once. " The brunette smirked at his friends current state.

"Believe what you want Blaise, but I for one, think that this is all plain bloody stupid. Your just pulling my leg." Draco said turning around, his back facing his friend. "Say what you want too, but you know its true, come on admit it! I won't tell anyone." Blaise pouted, walking in front of the blond. "Ugh, I don't have time for this, so I'll just take my leave." Draco stepped aside from Blaise and marched up to the Castle with his head held high. 'That bloody git...oh well he'll see his feelings for Harry someday.' With that thought Blaise made his way back to the Slytherin Dungeons.

HpHpHpHpHp

"I can't believe that moron would actually think that I Draco, a MALFOY, for Merlin's sake would harbor feelings for that green eyed fuckwit." Draco said loudly to himself while walking out to the quidditch field.

Draco shivered then wrapped his arms around himself tightening his school robes. "I wish it weren't so damn cold." Draco said supressing a sudder, watching his breath come out in white puffs, reaching the edge of the quidditch pitch. The cresent moon shone down, bathing Draco in its moonlight producing a pale lunar glow to emit from the blond's pale skin. "Now I'm starting to wish that I didn't meet Potter in the halls the other night..." Draco sighed walking out to the middle of the field looking at the moon letting his eyelids drift shut. He stood still and let his arms fall to his sides.

HpHpHpHp

Harry wasn't actually going to do the essay for Snape, he already did it. He just dropped by the dorms to get his black school robes, they were warmer than the sweater he was wearing. He actually left the Great Hall to be alone, and he found that the Quidditch pitch was the perfect place for his solitude.

Harry was walking along the sides of the halls with his right arm out stretched letting the tips of his fingers lightly brush the stone walls. He let out a shuddering breath. Even if it was cold He didn't bother to keep himself warm with his arms like most people would. Harry kept on walking until he reached the end of the Halls that lead to his destination.

He walked onto the soft frost covered grass on the edge of the field, looking up, he noticed a figure standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. "Who the hell?" Harry muttered walking along the bleachers, not wanting to draw the person's attention. He continued to walk until he was at the end of the bleachers, and stood behind them watching the figure with interest waiting to see what they would do. Harry watched for about five minutes not taking his eyes off the person. Harry sighed, deciding that the person wasn't going to move, he came out of hiding and approached the figure.

HpHpHpHpHp

Draco heard the sound of foot falls coming towards him. He opened his eyes sighing, hearing that the footsteps stopped. "I already know that your there." Draco stated turning around to face the intruder. Harry Potter. 'Oh great, just what I need.' Draco thought sending a glare in the Gryffindor's direction.

"Why are you here Malfoy?" Harry asked stepping closer to the blond. "I might ask you the same thing, and where is the weasel, and mud blood? Shouldn't they be here with their friend?" Draco sneered, staring into the other's eyes. "I told them that I was leaving, I just wanted to be alone, and this happens to be my favorite place for solitude." Harry calmly stated not even showing any trace of hate for the Slytherin.

"Oh really? Isn't that strange? This happens to be MY favorite place for solitude as well, Scar head." Draco finished, turning back around to look at the moon. "You can stop calling me names, Malfoy, it is a bit childish...don't you agree? Especially since were now in seventh year?" Draco snorted in response. "I could care less. Go away, I was here first, and I wish to be alone, so shoo." Harry chuckled and walked to stand beside his rival.

"I wish to be alone, but I don't mind sharing the field." Harry said winking at Draco then smirked at the look on his rivals face. Draco could feel heat rising to his cheeks at this small action. "Fine, whatever." Draco took one step away from Harry, but only to have Harry take one more step closer to him. Draco repeated his action, and so did Harry.

"Why in Merlin's name are you taking a step closer to me when I step away from you?" Draco asked looking at the slightly shorter boy. 'This is fun, I think I've found a new way to annoy Malfoy!' Harry thought with glee, a smile appearing on his face. "Now what are you smiling at?" Draco asked looking down at Harry's pants, just to make sure that this wasn't going to be a repeat of the last time Harry smiled when they were alone together. (see chapter 3)

"Oh nothing...nothing that you would care about anyway." The brunette turned his head and smiled a kind affectionate smile at the other. "You acting really weird lately...I hope it has nothing to do with when we met in the hall the other night...." Draco stated with caution, unsure of what to do. Suddenly Draco felt a slithering sensation around his feet. Looking down he found a small black snake coiled around his ankle.

"What the hell?" Draco said staring at the beady black eyes that stared back at him. "Whats wrong?" Harry asked his companion. Draco bent down and put his arm next to the snake, letting it sliter around his arm. "This." Draco simply stated showing Harry the black snake wrapped around his arm. "Oh, may I see it?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged and let the snake slither over to Harry's arm.

"Hello, whats your name?" Harry asked in parstletongue smiling at the snake. "Hello, human...my name is Ryu." The snake hissed, its beady eyes glimmering in the moonlight. "You may call me Harry, and what a beautiful snake you are. I take it that your a girl." Harry replied watching the snake as it coiled itself around his arm.

"Thank you...Harry, and yes I am a girl" Ryu hissed, then turning her head towards Draco. The blond completely forgot that Harry could speak parstletongue, recalling the time in 2nd year during the duel they had. "What are you guys talking about?" Draco asked still suprised, looking at Harry.

"Just saying hello, its girl, and her name is Ryu...ha, isn't that kind of ironic? Ryu is Japanese for dragon, and if I recall, doesn't Draco mean dragon?" Harry asked the blond while watching the snake. "Yes, yes it does. " Draco replied turning towards Harry facing him completely. "Who is that?" Ryu asked, her black eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"This is Draco, his name also means dragon, just like yours." Harry hissed at Ryu. The snake nodded it head. "Do you think hes sexy? I seem to have a crush on him, but we've been rivals, and enemies for 7 years, so I don't know if he'd ever accept me." Harry hissed looking up at Draco, who was currently staring at the moon, listening to the conversation of parstletongue with a new found interest. "I wouldn't know if he was sexy, I don't see anything attractive about humans, but why would you like him? He is a male like you, and you said that you've been enemies for 7 years." Ryu asked turning to look back at Harry.

"Well, just to be blunt, I'm gay, and I've liked him for awhile now, but he doesn't know it...I don't know how to tell him about my feelings." Harry stared at Draco with a dreamy look on his face. "Just tell him..." The snake hissed towards Harry, before speaking again. "I must go, but I live in this field, and I hope to talk to you again...You are the first human I know that speaks my language."

Harry put his arm on the ground watching as Ryu slithered away in the grass. "That was a interesting conversation." Harry smirked, knowing that this would grab Draco's attention. "What was it about?" Draco asked looking at Harry. "Oh, nothing much, just you." Now he had Draco's full attention.

"Me? Pray tell." The blond asked raising a brow in suspicion. "I'm not telling you." Harry stuck his tongue out, and put his middle finger under his right eye, pulling downward. "And you say that I'm childish for calling you names? Take a look in the mirror!" Draco said smiling at his companions childish antics. "Just tell me Potter, its not like it'll kill you."

"You have to kill me first." Harry said slyly. "Okay, have it your way!" Draco lunged at Harry and tackled him onto the ground, pinning his wrists above his head sitting on Harry's stomach. "Now will you tell me, seeing as how I have you...oh I don't know...pinned?" Draco drawled, his voice dripping with mirth.

"You gotta do better than that!" Harry flipped Draco over, and reversed their positions, smirking at the boy below him. "This must look wrong." Draco stated watching as Harry blushed at the position they were in. "Oh well, you still haven't killed me." Draco sighed, then he twisted his arms out of Harry's grasp, and shoved Harry over onto his back. Standing up quickly, Draco put a binding charm on Harry.

"Now you WILL tell me, because if you don't, I guess I can just leave you here until someone comes looking for you." Draco smirked, then put his foot on Harry's chest. "Fine! Okay! I'll tell you, but you better promise to undo the binds!" Draco nodded, and watched Harry squirm like the worm he was beneath his foot.

"We were talking about how sexy you are, even if your a bloody git." Harry said as if it was nothing, watching Draco's face turn a interesting shade of red. "Okay, I did NOT need to hear that coming from you." Draco said, then took the binds off of Harry. Harry stood up, and pointed his index finger at Draco's nose. "You sexy little thing you!" The Gryffindor just smirked, watching as Draco's face turned a even deeper red than before.

"I can't believe I'm hearing all this coming from YOU of all people..." Draco said turning around to hide his embarrassment. "Aww, is Draco blushing? How cute!" Harry knew how flamingly gay this must sound, so he jumped infront of Draco and kissed the blonde on the cheek. "Holy Hell...I think I'm dreaming...Potter would never say this...WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH POTTER?!" Draco yelled in embarrassment, grabbing Harry by the collar with both hands bringing the Gryffindor's face to his, to make sure that it really was the Golden Boy. Harry pinched Draco on the hand to prove that he wasn't dreaming.

"Oh my god! I'm not dreaming, and you are Harry Potter..." Draco set Harry down and tried to walk away, but then Harry's hand shot out and grabbed his. Draco twirled around, but Harry was gone. "What the fuck?!" Draco was officially freaked out. 'This must be a dream...I'm going to go lay down, and I'll wake up and it will all be a dream..." Draco ran to the Castle and disappeared inside...

Harry watched the retreating form of the Slytherin Prince. "I love mind games." Harry said smiling, taking off his invisibility cloak..."Heh, good thing I had this with me." He said, secretly hoping that Draco really wouldn't wake up tomorrow and really think it was all a dream. 'I wish that I could show you how much I love you' With that thought Harry left.

AN:Yes I know, this chapter was fluffy, Draco is a 'Sexy Little Thing!' don't you agree? And the snake in this chapter actually can stay in the cold, its 'special' so it doesn't need to stay warm. Leave a review.


	6. Damn Him

To J!MMY: HI! Your lucky I let you read the rest of the chapters in advance. And about the whole 'the blond and brunette' stuff, I can't think of more than 4 or 5 ways to describe a character, so I just did it. Now I'll be doing it just to spite you. Heh heh heh...LEAVE A REVIEW J!MMY!!!! See you in school on Monday. Hopefully Mrs. Ricks doesn't bite my head off for not doing the book report...Since I'm here so called 'teachers pet' then maybe I'll do one on Harry Potter. I can't believe I'm actually a teacher pet...I mean DAMN! I am a morbid goth person...I think the teachers a just LOCO! PS I'm not letting you read anymore chapters in advance whether you stay the night at my abode or not. sticks tongue out

WARNING!:SLASH YAOI MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS! I THINK I'VE MADE THIS CLEAR IN THE ALL THE CHAPTERS SO FAR!

RATING: R

'Thoughts'

HpHpHpHp-Scene change

Disclaimer: I own Tom Felton, hes currently ahem...tied down at the moment. Just kidding, wish I owned him. he is beautiful perfection! Slytherin Prince, he is a god! (It would be interesting if JK Rowling actually called Draco a Slytherin Sex God in her books...its all over fanfiction! I wonder what she, Tom Felton, and Daniel Radcliffe would say if they knew people were doing these things with the characters, like Harry/Draco fics.

Giving In - Chapter 6: Damn Him...

Draco shot up out of bed, sweat was rolling down in beads leaving damp trails on his body.

He couldn't remember all of the dream he had, all he remembered was having someone...some gryffindor with his arms pinned above him...

Draco has been having dreams almost every night since school started, but could only remember bits and pieces of it here and there. Throwing back the sheets Draco rose from his bed and went to the bathroom closing the door behind him. Once inside Draco looked into the mirror, setting his hands on the counter top.

"I look like Voldemort just had his way with me...Dear Merlin I look like HELL..." Draco said to his reflection in the mirror, slowly his lips tugged upward into a smirk. 'Yeah I look like hell all right....hot as hell.' The blond stood straight and went to the shower, turning the faucet knobs to cold. Draco slept nude last night, he had a feeling he was going to need a cold shower in the morning. (AN:wink, wink)

He stepped into the shower and drew the red curtains closed. Nobody knew, but one of Draco's favorite colors was red. A GRYFFINDOR color. Sure he didn't mind Slytherin colors, he actually like all of them. He just always had a thing for red for as long as he could remember. Draco tilted his head upwards, eyes closed, letting the cold water cool his nerves from last night's dream, that he could barely remember.

Draco knew what kind of dream it was, a erotic one. Draco finished with his shower and emerged from the bathroom. Looking around he spotted his school robes setting on a green overstuffed chair in the corner of his room. Picking up his robes he dressed in silence, while thinking of non other than his arch enemy...

"Potter..." Draco growled, getting slightly ticked off with himself for thinking of Harry. He finished dresssing and looked into the mirror hanging next to the door and combed his hair back before exiting. As Draco walked down the stairs he just remembered that he had Double Potions with the Gryffindor's first thing in the morning.

Running through his classes in his head, the blond growled. 'Fuck, I get to see Potter in 3 of my classes today! Just wonderful! Merlin just strike me now...' Draco glared at anyone and anything that was in front of him all the way down to breakfast.

HpHpHpHphpHp

Harry was in his room with his journal drawing in it. All over a few page was the words 'DRACO MALFOY' He flipped the page, and was about to write Draco again, but decided to write instead.

Harry dipped his quill into some ink and began.

Dear Die-Ary, (oh yeah, Don't know if I mentioned this or not, but Die-Ary came from a comic book called Johnny the Homicidal Maniac) Today classes went by pretty smoothly, but I think Draco is starting to suspect something, but then again, who wouldn't after what happened last night? He was also glaring at everything today, I wonder whats wrong? I still can't believe that I fell in love with my arch nemesis that I've hated for more that 6 years! I suprise even myself. I hope that Draco didn't really think that last night was all a dream. I really hope I can bring myself to tell him that I love him, and that he doesn't hate me and tell people afterward. I think I'd kill myself. Even if I liked Cho Chang, I don't think I liked her even half as much as I like Draco. THOSE EYES! Yeah, can you tell I love his eyes? My little Dragon...I really want to tell Hermoine and Ron about my crush, but I don't know if they'll actually even want to hang around me after that. Should I tell them? I really want to but...you know how it is. Wouldn't it be funny if Draco read this Diary? okay I'm leaving now. DRACO MALFOY, sorry I couldn't help it, his name is very pretty and fun to write. Bye

Harry Potter

Harry sighed and closed his journal. Looking over at the window, Harry put his journal in his trunk. He walked over to the window and put his chin in his hand and rest his elbow on the wood below the window. It was a cloudy day, it looked as though the clouds could weep at any moment. "God I'm bored..." Harry mumbled to himself, thinking of things to do. Suddenly the door to the boy dorm rooms opened and in popped Ron.

"Hi Harry, wanna play a game of Wizards Chess?" The red head asked smiling at Harry. "Why? So I can be humiliated again for losing against you? Sure okay, I guess I'll play, but only because theres nothing else to do, but we're doing it in here and listening to music." Ron sighed, obviously he wanted the rest of his house to see his victory against The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Okay, alright, we'll play in here and listen whatever you want to..." Harry grinned, and went to the trunk at the foot of the bed and pulled out a CD, then walked and sat across Ron on the floor who was setting up the board. "Soooo, what are we listening to?" Harry held out the CD case in front of Ron's face, it was AFI:Sing the Sorrow .

"AFI, I've heard of them, but I never actually listened to them." Ron stated while setting the last of the chess board up. Harry walked to his Radio and stuck in the CD. He then pushed the seek button and went to his favorite track, Girls Not Grey. As the song played Harry sat across his friend and began playing.

30 minutes later...

"ARG! I admit defeat, oh great king of chess, your simply the finest and best!" Harry yelled, then fell on his back exasperated. He knew he was going to lose, thats why he wanted to play chess up in the boys dorm. "Hey Harry, you rhymed!" Ron laughed at Harry's current state of distress.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh...see if I care." The green eyed boy rolled his eyes. Getting up he walked toward his bed and sat there, with his chin in his hand. "Good game Harry, I've gotta go and do that report for Professor Sprout, you know how mad 'Mione will be if I don't get it done by tomorrow. See you later." Ron said, walking out the door, Leaving a frustrated Harry behind.

"I'll never win against him...I'll just record my loss in my journal...AGAIN." Harry went to his trunk and pulled out his black journal again and wrote one sentence. 'Dear-Die-Ary,I lost to Ron AGAIN at chess, good bye.' Harry shut his book and tossed it back into the trunk carelessly. He left the room, but when he tossed his journal, he forgot to lock his trunk.

Leaving, he headed down to dinner. He walked out of the portrait of the fat lady and walked along the edges of the hallways, dragging the tips of his fingers along the wall, keeping his other hand at his side. Harry always had a thing for dragging his fingers along the walls, even when turning corners. Why you ask? The world may never know... Lifting up his hand that was at his side, he ran it through his unruly jet black hair. He was late for dinner, about 10 minutes late, so there was nobody else in the halls.

Once inside the great hall, Harry made his way towards his friends at the gryffindor table. "Hi Harry." Ron said waving a hand, then stuffing his mouth with a chocolate frog. "Guess what? Looks like ferret face isn't here today." The red head said without looking up at his friend. "Ronald Weasley! Don't talk with your mouth full! Its disgusting..." Hermoine exclaimed, shaking her head in disapproval. Harry smiled at his friend's antics.

"I'm actually not that hungry...I'll just take a few rolls and be on my way." Harry said while grabbing 3 rolls of bread. "I'm really worried about you, Harry, your not eating a lot lately...Are you okay? Is there something you would like to tell us?" Hermoine asked with a mother like look on her face. Ron nodded in agreement.

"I agree with 'Mione, shes right mate, you haven't been eating normally...I think you've even lost some weight." Ron said before returning to his food. "I'm perfectly fine, I guess I'm just not hungry lately. Well I'm gonna go now, so see you later!" Harry smiled turning around, and leaving the Great Hall.

HpHpHpHpHpHp

Draco wondered the seemingly endless corridors of Hogwarts with his hands behind his back. 'I bet that all that shit that Potter said and did last night was all a load of bullshit. I don't trust him. It would be best if I avoided him...' Draco thought to himself, turning a corner. He was walking but he heard footsteps approaching him.

Draco hid behind a suit of armor and peeked around it. Harry Potter was walking towards gryffindor tower, not noticing the pair of eyes on him. Silver eyes watched the figure as it disappeared behind a corner. Coming out of his hiding place, Draco continued along the corridor. Looking around, he noticed that it was full moon that night, and it was cloudless. Draco frowned, that could mean that it was going to be sunshiney the next day. He turned the same corner that Harry turned and followed the gryffindor, while keeping his distance mind you.

about 9 turns around corners later...

'Merlin! How long does it take to get to the Gryffindor tower???' Draco thought to himself, fighting the urge to complain out loud. Finally the last turn of a corner, Draco watched Harry disappear behind the portrait of the fat lady.

"Well then, I suppose that was pointless." He said to himself while turning around to head back to the dungeons. "Why did I even follow him? I don't know weather or not to consider that stalking him..." The blond muttered to himself, suddenly turning a corner he crashed into non other than Hermoine Granger.

"DAMMIT! Watch where your going you filthy little Mud-Blood!!" Draco hissed through clinched teeth, dusting non existent dust from his robes. "Shut up you immature prat!" Hermoine hissed back, glaring a death glare that could have rivaled Snape's. "I don't have time for a mud blood, I'll be going now." With that Draco turned around and headed for the dungeons.

HpHpHpHpHpHp

Hermoine knocked on the boy's dorm room, nobody answered the door for about 2 minutes and Hermoine was about to knock again until she heard some shuffling of feet. The door opened to reveal Harry completely naked, except for the small towel wrapped around his waist. "Yes 'Mione? I was in the middle of a shower..." Hermoine blushed furiously and put a hand over her eyes. 'Wow, Harry has a really nice body...' She thought to herself peeking through a crack in between her fingers.

"I know that your staring at me, no need to hide it. Now what is it that you want?" Hermoine only blushed deeper. Slowly uncovering her eyes, the bushy haired girl opened her mouth, but words failed her. Harry took her hand with his and led her into the room and shut the door. "Have a seat while I get some clothes on so that you can close your mouth. You look like fish." Hermoine's mouth snapped shut at the last comment. As Harry dressed, the girl couldn't help but stare as he did so. Once the raven haired boy was dressed he gave Hermoine a quizzical look, arching a brow.

"Oh yes, sorry bout that Harry, couldn't help it. Anyway what I wanted to tell you is that, I followed you out of the Great Hall after dinner, and I noticed something strange. Malfoy was following you, and when you went inside the tower, he turned around and we kind of bumped into each other. Have any ideas as to why he was stalking you?" Hermoine asked him as he sat down beside him, his hair still dripping with water.

"I had a feeling that somebody was following me...I have no idea why Malfoy was following me. Sorry. Perhaps hes plotting my downfall with his lackeys." Harry said, rolling his eyes at the thought. "I must 't he plot the downfall of Harry Potter, without following you? I mean, it was pointless of him to follow you. Its actually quite suspicious if you ask me." She stated while getting up to leave. Harry stood up and gave his friend a hug, getting her slightly wet in the process.

"Thanks for telling me 'Mione. I'll watch my back more often. Thanks again." Hermoine smiled gently at her friend as he released her. After she left Harry grinned. 'I guess I'll just have to find out why the Slytherin Prince was following me...I'm sure that theres a reason besides plotting my downfall...' Harry thought to himself and grabbing the towel that he tossed on his bed and started to dry his hair.

Once done, he threw the towel to the floor and put on a black victorian styled mourning coat that went down to the bottom of his ankles. The collar was high and wrapped around his neck, leaving a small V shape in the front of the middle of his neck. The cuffs flared, but folded back so that only his fingers were shown. There was a small ruffle infront of his neck that was a dark grey color. The only things of Harry that could be seen was his head, and fingers. The coat covered the rest of his body.

Putting a temporary eye fixing spell on his vision, Harry took off his glasses and set them on the night stand next to his bed. The door to the boy's dorm flew open and in came Ron, Neville, and rest of the Gryffindor boys. Once inside all eyes landed on Harry's attire.

"Holy hell...I love the new look Harry. It really matches you. But why are you dressed like that? You can't go anywhere after dinner. Curfew is about to start in 10 minutes and you can't do anything in this damn castle in 10 minutes." Ron said as everyone in the room ogled Harry. A few of them started to drool. Harry smirked at this. Yes even the boys thought he was sexy.

"You see Ron, I have something I must do even if the curfew is to start, I'll just take my invisibility cloak with me." He stated while getting it from under his bed, that was tucked in a box. "Oh, ok mate, but hurry back and be careful not to get caught." The red head said still looking Harry up and down.

"Bye guys, I'll see you later." With that Harry left the dorm and made his way into the common room where once again, all the girls that were in Gryffindor house turned and stared at him, having the very same reaction as the boys upstairs did. Harry smirked and left through the portrait. "Your looking very handsome, going on a date?" The portrait of the fat lady asked him.

"Thank you, but I'm not going on a date, I merely have some important buisness to tend to. I dare say, your looking quite lovely too, Miss." Harry said while putting one arm across his chest and bowing slightly to the portrait who just turned red and began to fan herself. "Why thank you." She said as Harry waved and turned to leave. As he walked down the corridors he folded his arms behind his back, receiving looks from the portraits hanging on the walls. He just smirked. 'I must be sexy tonight.' He thought to himself heading for the dungeons to seek out a certain slytheirn.

HpHpHpHpHp

Draco wasn't really heading for the dungeons as he planned to, he ended up wondering the halls of Hogwarts keeping his head low, that is until he turned a corner and bumped into someone who was about 2 inches shorter than himself. (Did you know that Draco's actor is actually 6ft and 1in tall right now?) Looking down he saw a mass of familiar unruly raven colored hair. Backing away he saw his rival.

Draco's jaw dropped and his eyes slightly widened at the sight before him. "Good God Potter. I didn't know you even HAD a fashion sense." Draco said, staring at the eye candy standing not even 4 feet in front of him. "So you approve Mr. Malfoy?" Harry said smirking. Draco smirked back.

"Most definetly, Whats the occasion dear Golden Boy?" Harry hated that name, but didn't say anything for now. "The occasion? Why its you of course, my dear prince." Harry said while putting a arm over his chest and bowed, exactly as he did with the portrait of the fat lady. Draco was getting confused. Him? Why him? Why in the world would somebody dress nicely for him, and especially if its Harry Potter no less? "Me? Why Potter, I'm flattered. Mind sharing why?" Draco asked, still a bit confused.

"Of course, I thought I'd suprise you, along with anyone else who ever said I had a bad fashion sense. But mainly, it was for this." With that said, Harry closed the distance between them and kissed Draco full on the lips, a light caring sort of kiss. Draco was and shocked, but slightly kissed back.

Pulling away Harry looked Draco straight in the eyes and spoke. "Mind telling me why the Slytherin Prince was following me after dinner? And before you ask how I knew, lets just say that a little bird told me. 'Granger...' Draco thought before answering the question.

"To be honest, I have no idea why. I suppose I was bored out of my mind. And about that attire your wearing..." Harry raised a brow. "Ha, and here I thought you were plotting my downfall. About the attire...well you see, I suppose it was somewhat pointless to wear it, lets just say I felt like having a fashion sense tonight. Your head boy, and its after curfew, aren't you going to deduct points?" Harry asked, looking Draco up and down.

"Oh yes, I will. 5 from gryffindor for dressing well, and another 5 for being out after curfew." The blond said, looking down at the shorter boy. "HA! I didn't know you deduct points for looking good. Perhaps you deduct them because the person is dressed better than you?" It was more of a statement than a question that left the gryffindor's mouth.

"Thats outrageous Potter, I always look better than anyone else, even if I were naked." Draco said, holding his head high and smirking. "Oh really? We should find out if you really look better than anyone else while your nude sometime." Harry knew that caught the slytherin off guard. Draco's stance faltered slightly, feeling blood creep up his neck and onto his pale cheeks. Harry smirked at this.

"Oh really? Would you really like to know? Lets find out shall we?" Draco said regaining his composure. Harry's smirk left and was replaced by slight panic. "It was a joke Malfoy...you know Ha ha?" Draco knew that it was a joke, but decided to suprise the handsome 17 year old in front of him. It wouldn't mean anything anyway.

"A joke you say? You brought it upon yourself Potter." Draco said slyly while unbuttoning his school robes. Once done, he looked away from Harry and stared to the side with his eyes half shut, casting his look ever so slightly downward, his slicked back blond hair gleaming in the moonlight. He then slipped a hand under his robes and pushed one of the shoulders on his robes off, then he did the same to the other shoulder.

The robe elegantly fell to the floor around Draco's feet, leaving him in a pair of long black slacks, and a long sleeved white blouse with a green and silver tie. Harry gasped at what was transpiring before him. He wanted to run, but couldn't tear his eyes from the slytherin. Draco then loosened his tie and let it fall out of his hand on top of the robe, he proceeded in slowly unbuttoning his white blouse and left it open for a few seconds to tease Harry before shrugging if off a shoulder at a time.

Now he was nude from waste and up. Harry could feel the drool build up in his mouth, for Draco had a VERY nice build, oh yes quidditch did him some good. Muscles, pale skin, skinny but lean. The moonlight defined Draco's skin in such a way that his skin took on a pale lunar glow. The blond noticed the lustful look that Harry was giving him. So he decided that he would be slow in taking off the rest of his clothes just to spite him. He slipped off his shoes, taking his loose socks with them. He then brought his fingers to his pants.

Unbuttoning them and unzipping them Extremely slowly, he brought his hands to the sides of his pants, gripping the belt loops on the sides, he went even slower while slipping off his pants. Once around his ankles, he gracefully stepped out of them, leaving him clad in nothing but black silk boxers. Harry decided that he was officially turned on. Who the hell wouldn't be while watching this? He watched the graceful, fluid, and beautiful movements very carefully, not wanting to miss seeing any part of Draco's luscious body.

Draco smirked at the reaction he got from the boy standing no less than 6 feet away from him. He then proceeded in the last part of the show, by putting one index finger on the hem of his boxers and pulled them down while doing it the most slowest way possible while keeping the on looker aroused. Right when they got past his hips he let those too, fall to his ankles. "Holy Hell..." Harry muttered, while hungrily eating the sight that stood before him.

"Like what you see Potter?" Draco asked turning his gaze from the side to Harry. Draco knew that anyone could see him, but it was highly doubtful, as it was very late and everyone should be asleep by now. "I-I-I" Harry stuttered, as words failed him. While he was watching, Draco stepped out of the ring of clothing on the floor that encircled him, and made his way towards Harry. Once there, Draco closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, bringing the boy's face to the nape of Draco's neck.

The blond then slightly leaned down and flicked his tongue under Harry's ear. The gryffindor was painfully aroused by this point, but tried to ignore it. Shuddering he spoke. "What are you doing?" Harry whispered in a hoarse voice. "Seducing my enemy of course." Harry's eyes widened at the words that left the other's mouth.

"You can't be serious..." The raven haired boy said, feeling Draco slightly thrust his hips into his own. "Looks like someone has a hard on...do you need help with that?" He asked Harry, but not waiting for an answer, he reached down under Harry's coat and dragged his fingers along the tip of Harry's member. Harry shuddered and let out a ragged breath.

"Aren't you cold?" Harry aked in a hushed voice, noticing that when he let out a breath it turned white. "No, I'm use to this kind of weather, its my favorite season...and besides. I'm always cold." Harry looked at the blond's skin and noticed that he had no goose bumps, and that his skin was cool. Suddenly Harry was lightly shoved away. Draco smirked.

"You didn't think I was serious about seducing you did you? I must admit though, as fun as it was to torture you, I must be going..." Draco's naked form turned away and picked up a few articles of his clothing and started to dress. Harry remained silent the whole time thoroughly confused. Once Draco was done getting into his clothes he walked away from Harry, but before turning a corner he spoke.

"And one last thing, 5 points for being aroused, and another 5 for being a gryffindor." Draco smirked then rounded the corner heading to the dungeons, leaving Harry behind with a open mouth and wide eyes. Clearly the poor boy was aroused, shocked, and disappointed all at the same time. Harry fixed his composure before turning to go back to Gryffindor tower, he was gone for 1 hour. As he made his way back to the tower, he had one last thought in mind...'Damn him...'

AN:What did you think of that chapter? Sorry if it sucked, I feel as though the chapter was...well I dunno...weird. Leave a review for me. thanks. ps:No flames please!!!!! This chapter seems like a flameable chapter, besides I'll just throw them away, so it would be pointless.


	7. I'll Kill Him

WARNING!: DAMMIT I'M NOT SAYING IT AGAIN!

SECONDARY WARNING!:This chapter has blood, I don't know weather or not to consider it a lot of blood or what, it shouldn't be that bad.

Rating: R

'Thoughts'

HpHpHpHpHp-Scene Change

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, Wrote this fic out of pervertedness, and being a fan, so don't sue me, cause you won't even get 200 dollars out of me.

NOTE:This chapter takes place about a week after the events in the last chapter.

Giving In - Chapter 7: I'll Kill Him

It was the weekend thank god, and Draco was in foul mood, and when I say foul I mean FOUL in all capitals. Thats right, he was so pist that if anyone got on his bad side that day, or if someone that was already on his bad side (cough) Pansy (cough) they would be murdered. And don't get Draco wrong, he doesn't really want to kill anyone, but he was crazy enough and not scared to do it.

Why was he pist you ask? Simple it was his father. Draco received an owl from his father that morning and it was a horrible letter. If there were classes today, Draco was sure that someone would die. The letter was about his sexuality, his engagement to that slut/bitch Pansy, and his mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco was crying all day, while managing to stay in a murderous mood of anger. He couldn't help it, he reread the letter at least 4 times. The poor boy stayed in his room all morning, and wouldn't come out, even when Snape asked him to. Draco was clutching the letter in a death grip. He looked at it in disgust and hatred, but he couldn't help but read it again. So he did.

_Draco,_

_I received your letter yesterday, and I am quite displeased...I cannot believe that you are even my son. You confessed that you are homosexual, and that you refuse to marry Pansy. She is a pureblood and it would be a good match. You have deceived me, your family, and Lord Voldemort, all your life. I thought that you wanted to receive the Dark Mark, and make me proud, but look at the filth that you have reduced yourself to. A disgrace to the Malfoy name! You are not my son. After your last year in that damned school, you will not return to the Malfoy manor lest you wish to face a painful death...Just as your mother did last week. Oh yes thats right I never told you that Narcissa is dead, and that she was killed by the crucio curse rather than the killing curse. Its amazing, she lasted under the curse for over an hour before the bitch finally shrieked and died. Do not write back, for the letter will be burned at once._

_Lucious Malfoy_

Draco started crying even harder each time he read it. He killed his mother. He knew it. The crucio curse was much worse to be killed by then Avada Kadavra curse. It rips the insides(AN:I don't know what it does so I made up my own damn thing.) of the victim at a painfully slow rate until the person was dead. Draco had the Crucio curse placed on him many times by Lucious.

The blond fell to the floor and started to rake his nails as hard as he could across the wooden floor, leaving huge scratches behind. He didn't know how to let out his anger besides killing Lucious or destroying things. Draco was in his room shrieking, crying and tearing things apart for more than 2 hours now.

"I hate you...I swear if its the last thing I do I WILL kill you..." Draco growled in a extremely inhuman voice, sounding like demon. He scratched, beat, and tore up so many things in his room that there was blood all over his hands and on the floor in some places. Draco covered his face in his hands getting blood on his cheeks.

His slicked back hair was matted with blood from Draco grabbing it pulling it from frustration and anger. He didn't eat breakfast, so he was hungry, but thinking about eating with his current state made him sick. Draco curled up into a ball on the floor with his forehead touching his knees and his hands over his face, his eyes could be seen through the wide space between his index and middle fingers.

The silver orbs were opened so wide that you could see the white all the way around his iris. As he cried the streams of tears were a slight red due to the blood. "I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him." was all Draco kept on saying in a inhuman whisper. The only thought that would even run through his mind was things associated with murdering his father. The biggest reason he was in this state was because his beloved mother was dead, gone, deceased.

Draco never felt this much hate, anger, and sadness all at once. The room was dead silent except for Draco's insane whispering, and rapid breaths, until a knock came from the door to the Head Boy's room. Draco didn't answer it, nope he wouldn't answer it, he didn't want to be seen like this. He was the Slytherin Prince and he had a reputation to maintain around the school.

Completely forgetting about unlocking spells, the person on the other side managed to unlock the door with the unlocking spell. The door opened to reveal Snape carrying vial of dreamless sleep potion that Draco requested the other day. "I brought the-Good God..." Snape cut himself off. His black eyes widened in horror as he dropped the vial letting it shatter. He looked around the room that couldn't be considered a room anymore.

The curtains had blood on them and they were torn from the wall. The floor had scratches, dents, and even splinters sticking up from it. Draco's bed sheets were torn in several pieces, the canopy poles were cracked, it could hardly even be considered a bed anymore. Inside the bathroom, the mirror was shattered into thousands of shards, the shower curtain was on the floor in a messy heap. Hell, even the bathroom door was on the floor.

Snape looked on in horror as he ran to the small curled up form of Draco that was lying on the floor, covered in blood. Leaning down and seeing Draco with huge eyes between his fingers, Snape listened to what Draco was saying and that just made him do a double take before becoming officially disturbed.

"I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him..." Was all that Snape could hear coming out of Draco's cracked and bloodied lips. Snape picked Draco off the ground with one arm supporting his back, and the other under the blond's legs. Snape didn't care if Draco protested or what people thought when they saw him carrying a blood covered Draco. Snape darted out of the Door that led to Draco's room and walked very fast towards the Great Hall, where the rest of the school's students and staff were. Ignoring all the shocked looks he and Draco received from the portraits, he got to the doors that led to the Great Hall.

Taking a very large breath, the potions master kicked the double doors open. As soon as the doors opened ever single pair of eyes were on him and Draco as he walked between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables to where the staff was. The hall was dead silent until Snape stood in front of Dumbledore with Draco cradled in his arms.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" Mcgonagall questioned Snape while putting a hand over her heart. The sight was very morbid.

"Headmaster, I was delivering some dreamless sleep potion to Draco, the door was locked, and even when I knocked Draco wouldn't open the door. So I unlocked it and let myself in, but I was greeted with A room covered in blood, and EVERY single thing inside was shredded. There was blood on all the walls, in the bathroom, just everything. The bed sheets were torn to pieces, the bathroom door was lying on the floor with a large crack in it, hell, there were nail marks all other the wall and floor too! When I got to Draco, he was lying on the floor curled up in a ball, his hands were covering his face, but his eyes were visible and they were wide open, I asked him what was wrong, but the only damn thing he would say was 'I'll kill him, I'll kill him.' over and over. I have no idea whats wrong!"

Snape was clearly the most shocked and disturbed he has ever been in his entire life. The entire Great Hall looked at Snape in shock, for they never seen the potions master ever look or act so panicked. Dumbledore stood up and went around to where Snape was standing. For once the man didn't have the damned twinkle in his eyes, but looked disturbed and serious, along with the rest of the staff.

"Severus, set him down." Snape did as he was told, understanding that even if being in front of the entire school wasn't the best place for this to happen, this needed to be delt with for the sake of sanity'. Dumbledore knelt down and inspected the boy, but then Snape piped up.

"Albus, look, there something in one of his hands." Sure enough the letter from Lucious was in Draco's hand. "Draco, may I see what it is that you are holding?" Dumbledore asked. Draco looked panicked, but didn't know what to do, so he gave the headmaster the piece of crumpled up paper.

"Good God..." Snape breathed reading the letter from Draco's 'father' with Dumbldore. At the bottom of the letter, there was writing in blood, clearly Draco had written that. It said in angry red letters, 'I'll kill him' 4 times across the paper. Everyone who saw it gasped at both the bitterness of the letter, and the words in blood on it. Even Dumbledore's eyes widened in slight shock.

"I can't take this anymore, I'm going to see whats in the damn letter." Harry said standing up from the Gryffindor table. "I'm with you mate, especially if it was bad enough to weird Snape out." Ron said standing with Harry. Hermoine sighed, but followed anyway, for curiosity was eating at her too.

The trio walked up to the staff table where Draco was lying on the ground. Harry was the first one there, but Ron and Hermoine followed suite. The Golden Trio looked down at Draco and gasped. Harry was the first to bend down, listening to Draco say that he'll kill him. Looking over, Harry noticed that Ron and Hermoine too, heard what Draco was whispering in that inhuman voice. Harry didn't care what anyone said, so he took the note from Dumbldore and read it along with his friends. Hermoine covered her mouth and got teary eyed. Ron looked from the note to Draco. Even if it was his enemy, he bent down to Draco.

"Malfoy, I know that you hate me, but are you okay?" Ron asked while he took on a somewhat worried expression, but still only received the words of 'Ill kill him.' Harry read the note twice before sitting down next to Draco. "Draco, its me Potter, are you alright?" The blond's wide eyes slowly turned to meet Harry's very worried ones.

"I-I-I swear...I'll kill him..." Draco said in a wavering voice, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. "Draco, talk to me. I know you want to kill him, but please say something else." Harry said quietly, but loud enough for it to be heard through the hall. Every single person in the Hall was suprised by how caring Harry sounded.

Harry put a arm under Draco's back, lifting him, and rested a hand on his head, before running it through the blond locks of hair. Draco slowly removed his hands from his face, revealing to the whole school just how bloody and tear streaked his face was. Once again the people gasped, a few fainted, and some put a hand over their mouth or eyes and started to cry.

The sight of Draco Malfoy, the schools biggest prick was in such a state, that the look in his eyes could bring almost anyone to tears. Harry fought the tears that were threatening to fall at any moment. But he couldn't hold them back any longer. Suddenly Harry embraced Draco and held the back of the blond's head with one hand, and held his back with the other, holding him to him.

Draco's arms slowly rose and wrapped around Harry's neck. Hermoine looked on in aw with most of the on lookers at the display of affection Hogwart's two biggest rivals in history showed to each other. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were actually hugging. It was a strange, but moving sight indeed.

Even Ron was flabbergasted and confused, but looked somewhat awed. Dumbledore smiled, this was quite the turn of events. "Harry, would you be so kind as to escort Mr. Malfoy to the Gryffindor tower, seeing as how his room is not the best place at the time." Dumbledore asked, while standing up.

Snape was shocked at how Harry just so openly showed compassion for his god son in front of the entire school. Harry stood up while taking one of Draco's arms and hooking it around his neck, while Harry's other arm went around Draco's waist to support him. Making his way out of the Great Hall with Hermoine and Ron right behind him, Harry blushed at the contact with Draco.

Once outside, Hermoine came around to the other side of Draco and put his arm around her shoulder and helped Harry take the slytherin to the gryffindor tower. Ron on the other hand wasn't willing to help them Carry him, for he still despised Draco, so he just trailed behind. "Thanks 'Mione..." Harry said while listening to Draco every now and then say 'I'll kill him.'

AN:Sorry if you people didn't like that chapter, but I did, I felt like being morbidish, and somewhat angsty when I wrote this. Don't worry Harry should be the submissive, and things will smooth out through the story, but the fic has a mind of its own, and so Draco might seem like the submissive one at times. Leave a cookie for me in the review basket. thanks. ps:Draco is most likely going to be submissive every now and then, so I guess its a thing that switches around in this fic.


	8. Already Gone

WARNING!:Yeah yea we all know its slash.

Rating:R

Alora : Thank you for your continuous reviews! They are very inspiring!

All the other reviews:Thanks you guys! Your reviews make me happy! The more reviews, the more chapters!

'thoughts'

(author note, or sound effect)

HpHpHpHpHp-Scene change

Disclaimer:Don't own HP, just this fic.

PS:Collin is going to be uh, out of character?

Giving In Chapter 8: Already Gone

The group of four reached the Gryffindor tower and brought Draco up to the Boy's dorms. Harry took Draco from Hermoine and led him to his bed. Blood covered or not, Draco wasn't in the right state to actually take a shower at the moment, so Harry's bed might get a little bloody.

"I'll be leaving guys, I still don't really want to be around the ferret." Ron waved his bye then left.

"Potter, why are you helping me?" Draco asked in a hoarse voice due to all the shrieking he was doing during the morning. Truth to be told, Harry actually made Draco feel better each time he was in a foul mood, even the gryffindor tower made him feel better, it wasn't so dark and dank like the slytherin dungeons, and his own head boy room, the tower had a warmer and more cheery feel to it.

"I don't know...besides I'm still going to plot my revenge against you for that nasty little trick you played on me last week after curfew." Harry said. Draco smirked but barely. Hermoine gave both of them questioning looks, but brushed it off as just another fight they had.

"Hey, I have to go, gotta study for that test coming up." Hermoine said,Harry smiled, and Draco rolled his eyes. Hermoine left, leaving Harry and Draco to themselves.

"I can't believe that the whole damn school just witnessed me in that...state...how degrading." The blond said, his tongue flicking out to brush against his somewhat chapped lips. Harry just nodded in agreement with Draco. Yes the situation would be Hogwart's latest gossip.

"Lets just hope that this doesn't get around to the Daily Prophet." Draco nodded, letting his eyes drift shut, leading the bloodied boy into a rather unpeaceful sleep

'Shit, where the hell am I going to sleep?' Harry wondered, taking notice that Draco had fallen asleep. Harry looked around the boys dorm room, looking for a place for him to stay for the night. All the other beds would be occupied, the floor would suck to sleep on, and the girl's dorms would be out of the question.

"Well shit. Looks like I'm S-O-L(Shit out of luck)Sorry blondie, but I'm just going to have to share with you...AFTER I cast a cleaning charm." Harry said mostly to himself. After casting a cleaning charm on the bed and on Draco, Harry didn't know what to sleep in.

The famous Harry Potter always slept in his boxers, so he didn't own any thing to actually sleep in, and all the other times he actually tried to sleep in any other of his clothes, he would stay awake all night. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit.' Was all that he could think of, because he was going to share the bed with Draco while he was in boxers.

"Hopefully he doesn't freak out on me if he wakes up before me." Harry mumbled to himself before undressing down to his dark green silk boxers. He drew the curtains around his bed before he crawled onto the bed, then got under the covers while trying to now wake Draco up. Harry scooted as far away from Draco as possible without falling off the edge of his bed. Harry said a silent prayer that he would still have his head the next day. After doing so, he put his glasses on the night stand, then went into a uncomfortable sleep.

HpHpHpHpHp

Silver eyes shot open, looking around. "Where am I? Oh yea thats right, now I remember." Draco mumbled, closing his eyes again. "Whats that?" He asked himself before opening his eyes to do a double take. Looking down, his body was tangled with Harry's. Draco was holding Harry's head with his chin resting on top of a mass of brownish black hair.

They were curled up in a ball together. Harry had his arms resting around Draco's waist, both of them were holding onto each other. Draco froze at the predicament he found himself in. 'Holy shit, I'm in bed with Harry Potter...Tell me I'm dreaming...' He thought to himself. He didn't notice when green eyes slowly opened, then growing wide.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Harry screamed, looking at Draco.

"HOLY SHIT!" Draco shrieked a fraction of a second after, being startled from the sudden shrill voice of Harry Potter. Here they were, the biggest rivals in the wizarding world screaming their heads off not even noticing when the curtains around the bed flew open. They were still curled together while screaming.

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Ron shrieked, a hand flying over his eyes. All the Gryffindor boys were standing around the bed, shocked at the this for it was the first thing in the morning they had to see.

"Who cares? Its not like they were fucking." Collin piped up, yawning, being unaffected by the sight of Harry and Draco in bed together.

"Why in Merlin's name am I in the same damn bed with YOU?" Draco asked Harry, pushing himself away from him. Harry jumped out of bed, forgetting that he was clad in slytherin colored boxers.

"AHHH!! YOU WERE IN YOUR FUCKING BOXERS!!!" Draco shrieked, but thinking that the Gryffindor had a nice body.

"HOLY HELL!" Harry yelled, grabbing the sheets off the bed, hiding behind them, in a girly manner. By this point Ron fainted, stiff as a board, while all the other people in the room rolled their eyes at the red head. "Don't look at me!" Harry screamed, averting his gaze from Draco's eyes.

"What are you Harry? A girl? Its nothing that we haven't seen before." Collin said calmly. Nobody noticed, but when Draco and Harry were still asleep, curled together, Collin took a picture of them together. So he just decided to take a picture of Draco now, and a picture of Harry hiding behind the bed sheets.

"Well now, I think that these will be my favorite pictures I've ever taken!" Colllin said happily. Yes he was gay, everyone knew that...excluding Draco.

"Hell no you freak! Give me that!" Draco yelled, shooting out of the bed and trying to take the camera from Collin. But sadly, Colling was to quick for Draco and ran out of the dorm, laughing like a mad man.

"DAMN YOU! I SWEAR I'LL STRANGLE YOUR SCRAWNY NECK YOU SICKO!" Draco yelled at the retreating figure, knowing that he probably couldn't catch him. The rest of the dorm roared with laughter, excluding Harry who was still embarrassed. "SHUT UP!!!" Draco screamed at the boys, who shut up immediately. "Thank you." The blond said before stepping over Ron's body to get to Harry. "You. Explain. Now." Draco said, pointing a finger into Harry's exposed chest.

"I-I didn't have anywhere else to sleep...and that happens to be MY bed that you were in." Harry said quietly, trying to look at the floor, but Draco's index finger lifted his chin to look him in the eyes.

"Oh really...You could have slept in the common room, or asked one of the others if you could share." The pist blond said in a stern voice.

"I-I-I...I'm sorry! god! Its not like I WANTED to share a bed with you..." Harry trailed off, the entire dorm was watching the scene, including Ron who just awoke, but remained on the floor.

"Shut up, your horrible with making excuses. If you wanted to sleep with me, you could have asked, you silly little boy." Draco stated, closing the distance between them before capturing Harry's lips in a quick and light kiss. _THUD._ Ron was sitting up, but when Draco kissed Harry he passed out again. The rest of the dorm just stood there, mouths agape in shock.

"I...I....oh god." Harry said before passing out, due to shear embarrassement of being exposed, and kissed in front of all the Gryffindor boys, excluding Collin. Draco was quick and caught Harry before he hit the floor.

"Well, hell. Could you people leave for a bit? I don't think our dearest Golden Boy here would want to wake up with you all here." Draco said. The rest of the boys nodded and left, dragging Ron with them. Now only Harry and Draco remained in the dorm. So the blond set the other on the bed. He could feel tears prickling at his eyes. He was still in a foul mood, but not as bad as before. He was just left with anger toward his father, and sadness for his mother.

"I'll kill him. Just wait father dearest, and you'll be under the Crucio curse for your death as well..." Draco said to nobody. Standing up, he headed for the shower, noticing that he still had some blood on him. Once inside the bathroom, he closed the door behind him before throwing a angry punch at the mirror, making it shatter into thousands of pieces. Each of the shards had Draco's reflection...thousands of them. Even if he was pist, he didn't want anyone to see the broken mirror. so he cast a repairing spell on the mirror. After all the shards were cleaned up, he undressed in silence. Once done, he stepped into the shower.

20 minutes later...

Draco stepped out of the shower, taking a towel off of the rack, he wrapped it around his waist. Casting a cleaning charm on his clothes, he picked them up and left the bathroom. Once outside, he noticed that Harry was awake. He was sitting on the bed, staring at well...nothing. Hearing the bathroom door open, he looked over and seen Draco wrapped in a towel.

Blushing Harry averted his eyes. "Oh come on Potter, its nothing you haven't seen before." Draco stated, calmly walking over to where Harry was, and setting his clothes on top of Harry's bed.

"So? Its rude to stare isn't it?" He replied to Draco's statement. The blond rolled his eyes, before taking the towel off of his waist and snapped it at Harry's back. The green eyed boy turned around, fixing to tell Draco to stop, but noticed that he was nude. Harry yelped, before snapping his head around to avert his gaze. Draco smirked.

"Thats funny...you say its rude to stare, but you couldn't stop staring just last week after curfew. If I remember correctly, I'd say you were practically drooling over me." Draco said, getting dressed.

"Well...who the hell wouldn't? Especially the way you were doing it, it was like you were a male stripper...not that you are or anything." Harry stated quietly, looking down.

'Is it me or did it just get warmer in here?' He thought to himself, listening to the blonds movements, getting dressed behind him.

"Well Potter, nice talking, but I have to go before the halls are roaming with people." Harry turned around fixing to speak, but Draco was already gone.

A/N:I don't really have a comment on this chapter, but do leave a review in the review basket please. ps:I'm quite surpised that people actually liked the last chapter.


	9. Why did I even read it?

WARNING:Slash

'thoughts'

HpHpHpHpHp - Scene Change

Disclaimer:Don't own HP, just this fic.

Giving In Chapter 9:Why did I even read it?

2 weeks later...It is now Christmas Break...

It was now after curfew, and Draco was waiting for the perfect chance to leave his now, fixed room. He was walking along the corridors of Hogwarts, making his way to the kitchens for a snack, for he didn't eat anything that day. Walking quickly, but quietly, Draco got to the kitchens, only to be greeted with Dobby.

"Master Draco sir! How can Dobby help?" The house elf said, clapping his hands together.

"Hello Dobby, Just get me something small to eat." Draco said to the house elf that use to work for his family. His father always abused the poor elf, so Draco took pity on the elf. He always tried to be nice to Dobby, seeing as how he was always being kicked around.

"Yes sir! I'll be back shortly sir!" Dobby said, before disappearing into the kitchens, while Draco waited at the entrance. Yes being head boy sure as hell had its advantages. There was a poof a Dobby reappeared with 3 chocolate frogs, and 3 rolls of bread.

"Here sir! I hope to see you again Master Draco!" The house elf said excitedly, handing Draco the snacks. "Thanks Dobby, See you around." He told the elf before walking away. Draco picked at the bread, sticking small pieces into his mouth as he walked along. Once he was done eating, he took out a cloak from under his robes and slipped the cloak over his body.

Draco was walking along the corridors, he too, had a invisibility cloak. So he felt like doing some slytherinish sneaking around. Harry fucking Potter aka Scar Head was not the only one with a GOD DAMN invisibility cloak. Draco saw a figure turning a corner, noticing that it was Harry Potter.

'DAMMIT! If I deduct points, I might not be able to sneak into gryffindor tower...'

The slytheirn sighed, watching as Harry made his way for his house's tower, following him.

Draco knew all the passwords to almost every door in Hogwarts because he was head boy, so getting in shouldn't be a problem.

Once Draco was in front of the Portrait of the fat lady, he said the password to the sleeping portrait. Making it in just before it closed on his cloak, he looked around to make sure that nobody was around, so he quietly made his way up the stairs to the boys dorms.

The door was already opened, so he let himself in. Once inside, he noticed that Harry was stripping down to his boxers, obviously going to bed. He waited in a corner, watching as Harry crawled in bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

Waiting a few more minutes before moving, Draco tightened his grip on his cloak. Looking around at the trunks at the foot of each bed, they all had the occupant's initials engraved on them. Walking down the row of beds, Silver eyes scanned all the initials, finding HP. When he was there 2 weeks before, he noticed a black book with snakes poking out of Harry's trunk, so that made curiosity eat away at him.

Once making his way to Harry's bed, he carefully lifted the lid of the trunk slightly. Taking out the black book, Draco noticed that it had a lock on it. So he cast a unlocking charm on it. Opening it, Draco read what was on the inside cover, It made him laugh. 'This belongs to Harry Potter, read it and you'll die.' Was written in black ink.

'Too damn bad golden boy, I'm going to read it anyway.' Draco thought to himself before reading. After a few pages, he noticed that every page had his name written on it. It started out hateful, then got to neutral about Draco. He was very interested when he reached an entry that read:

_Dear Die-Ary, _

_Its about a month before my last year at Hogwarts, and I have something interesting to tell you._

_I had a dream last night about Malfoy, but instead of being a dream where we try to kill each other in cold blood, we were actually...friends. It was very strange. I swear, even when I'm not at Hogwarts that slimy git is always there! I don't think I even hate that prick anymore! Whats wrong with me?! I started having dreams about him a a week after 6th year, but each time I had one it got less hateful about him. They're also becoming more frequent. I'm highly confused. I'll write again when I have another dream._

_Harry Potter_

Draco flipped the page and this entry really got him interested.

_Dear Die-Ary,_

_I had another Dream about Draco...wait a sec, did I just call him Draco? DAMMIT! Its Malfoy! Okay well anyway, I had a dream about him again. But this is the first time it was actually a erotic dream. I can't believe it. I woke up and had to change my damned covers! I had SEX with MALFOY!!! My rival! My arch nemesis! Somebody, give me a sign that this means nothing!!! _

_I'll write again, probably tomorrow._

_Harry Potter_

Draco's eyes widened in absolute shock, 'Potter, had a dream about having SEX with me?!?!?' Draco was officially freaked out. Having dreams about him are ok, but sex? Thats ludicrous! Draco still wanted to read the rest so he did.

_Dear Die-Ary,_

_School started about 2 weeks ago. I'm very confused. I think I'm slowly falling in love with the person who has been my enemy for the past 6 fucking years! Each time I see those beautiful eyes, I get butterflies in my stomach! I get lightheaded too! I asked 'Mione what it means when you feel that way when you see somebody, and she said that it could mean that I've fallen in love if it keeps on happening! All because of these damned dreams! I blame you Merlin, and those...those ARG! THOSE EYES!!! I'm crazy I know. Isn't it suprising that the Famous Harry fucking Potter is gay? and might be falling in love with the person hes' hated most besides Voldemort for the past 6 years!?!? I can't help it. Today in potions class when Draco left, I was staring at his arse. I didn't even notice until Snape yelled at me. I swear, this is ridiculous! Now that I think about it I didn't even have feelings for Cho when I went out with her in 6th year. Well, Ron is yelling at me to get my fat arse up and quit writing. So I guess I'll be going now. bye. PS: Do I really have a fat arse???_

_Harry Potter_

Draco was completely baffled, but couldn't help but chuckle at the last question in the entry. He was quite surprised to see his name written all over the diary in big letters. He flipped past a few pages, and read what seemed to be the latest entry.

_Dear Die-Ary,_

_Today classes went by pretty smoothly, but I think Draco is starting to suspect something, but then again, who wouldn't after what happened last night? He was also glaring at everything today, I wonder whats wrong? I still can't believe that I fell in love with my arch nemesis that I've hated for more that 6 years! I surprise even myself. I hope that Draco didn't really think that last night was all a dream. I really hope I can bring myself to tell him that I love him, and that he doesn't hate me and tell people afterward. I think I'd kill myself. THOSE EYES! Yeah, can you tell I love his eyes? My little Dragon...I really want to tell Hermoine and Ron about my crush, but I don't know if they'll actually even want to hang around me after that. Should I tell them? I really want to but...you know how it is. Wouldn't it be funny if Draco read this Diary? okay I'm leaving now. DRACO MALFOY, sorry I couldn't help it, his name is very pretty and fun to write. Bye._

The blond smirked at the irony of the sentence that said: Wouldn't it be funny if Draco read this Diary? Draco flipped through the rest of the pages to see if there was anything else in it and there was, on the very last page. In huge silver and green letters, there was something.

It said: HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY, and there was a nicely drawn picture of a red heart with a huge crack in the middle, most likely symbolizing how Harry's heart could be broken. There were even tear stains on the page. Draco closed the book and looked at the cover. There were two snakes coiled together, a green and red one. Slytheirn, and Gryffindor colors.

Draco flipped the book over and on the back cover there was a picture of a pure white rose, with black streaks on the petals. The stem was green and thorny. Draco thought that it was the most beautiful rose hes ever seen. 'A slytherin journal...' He thought to himself. He saw the exact same journal in a bookstore in Hogsmeade in the slytherin section of the store.

"Draco..." The blond froze under his invisibility cloak. He looked over and seen that Harry was still asleep, but just said his name. Draco let out a quiet sigh of relief. Putting the journal back into Harry's trunk. The slytherin left as fast as he could.

He was confused, and he didn't like it. He was too shocked from all the new information flooding his head. Dashing out of the portrait door, Draco ran back to him room. Yes it would be best if he avoided Harry until further notice. As he was running he took of his cloak and stuffed it into his robes. Slowing down to catch his breath he just thought of one thing and it was. 'Why did I even read it?'

AN: Yes yes, a nice chapter about Harry's journal. And entrys were only some of them, I didn't write all of Harry's journal entrys, it would take to long. Hopefully you all liked that chapter. Leave a review in the review basket.


	10. What should I do?

WARNING: Yup, its slash.

RATING: R

'Thoughts'

(authors note, sound effects)

"Talking"

HpHpHpHpHp - Scene Change

Disclaimer:Don't own Harry Potter, just this fic.

Giving In Chapter 10: What should I do?

It has been two weeks since Draco read Harry's journal, and we now find both of the boys in double potions class. Harry wasn't paying any attention to Snape's boring lecture. He was drawing little black hearts with his quill on his potions assignment, not noticing when the potions master started to yell at him.

'Hmmm I wonder whatit would be like to go out with Draco...' He wondered. Suddenly a hand flew down on top of his paper. Looking up, he found himself staring into the angry eyes of Snape.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest that you pay attention, if you want to get anywhere in your pathetic life. 10 points from gryffindor." Snape withdrew his hand and was about to head back to the front of the classroom, but there was a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw that Harry was standing on his feet, glaring at him.

"My life is no more pathetic than yours...Snivelly." Harry knew what his father had called Snape when he was in school many years ago. Snape held back the urge to strangle the boy, so he settled for his best death glare he could muster.

"Do not call me that. I'm sure you know why..." Snape trailed in a deadly and quiet voice.

"Oh, of course I do, my dear professor. I cannot help but laugh at the pet name that my father so graciously gave you." Snape's temper was rising very quickly, as his paper white face started to get red with anger.

"Mr. Potter, one more word out of your mouth and you will wish that you never said that. 20 points from gryffindor for being insufferable." Snape said as he turned and walked to the front of the class to continue with his lecture.

"Asshole." Harry muttered as he sat down in his seat. The entire class stared at Harry before continuing to take notes. As everyone started taking notes, only Draco's eyeslingered on Harry. Harry looked up and saw Draco staring, but when the blond knew that he was caught, he quickly turned back to his notes.

HpHpHpHpHp

Draco thought about the journal he read 2 weeks ago, it was confusing. Draco always thought that when they kissed, or did things like that, that it was just a joke. When Draco stripped after curfew and said that he was seducing Harry, he knew that he was just joking around, but didn't know that it really did mean anything to Harry. And the time when Draco got the letter from his father, when Harry hugged Draco in front of the school, he didn't know what to think of it.

And when he woke up in the Gryffindor tower with Harry in his arms, he thought that Harry was just fucking around. Draco just kissed Harry in front of all the Gryffindor boys to mess around with their heads. He had no idea that all along Harry actually liked him. He thought over what to do, so he decided that he'll just see what will happen.

Walking along the corridors, Draco decided that he would go to the quidditch pitch for some solitude. On the way there, the moon peeked over the clouds and it started to rain, not that Draco cared about getting wet or anything. When he was there, he made his way to the stands. Upon getting to the Slytherin section, he sat on the very top stand, looking over the field.

"Even if I'm just going to let things sort themselves out, I'm still at a loss. I don't know what to do...Should I even let things sort themselves out? Perhaps I should just talk to Potter about it." Draco said to himself, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, allowing the rain to hit his pale face and run through his hair.

"Show me a sign Merlin!" Right after the words left his mouth a bolt of lightning that looked exactly like Harry's scar cut through the air. "Oh, wow, thanks a lot. Exactly what I need, something that has to do with Potter." Draco mumbled, his head still tilted back.

HpHpHpHpHp

Harry was outside in the quidditch pitch in his victorian black mourning coat again. It was very cold outside, well of course it would be, it was January. If his coat got wet he could just cast a drying charm on it anyway. Harry was walking along the stands, knowing that Draco was in the Slytherin section.

So Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor section and sat down, directly across from Draco. 'Well well well, speak of the devil...look who decided to join me...' Draco thought watching Harry's every move. Harry decided to be a smart ass, so he cast Sonarus on his voice and took a deep breath before yelling.

"HI DRACO!!! WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE??? YOU'LL CATCH A COLD!!!" His voice boomed across the pitch, making Draco jump about 5 feet in the air, and cover his ears. The people that were close enough to the pitch looked up at Harry.

"What the hell does that dumbass thinks hes doing?!?" Draco screamed to himself.

"WHAT WAS THAT MY DEAR PRINCE?? I DIDN'T CATCH THAT! COULD YOU SAY IT A LITTLE LOUDER...LIKE THIS LOUD!!!!" Harry's voice got about 2 times louder at his last sentence. Draco shot onto his feet and ran all the way from the Slytherin stands to the Gryffindor stands. He was about 30 feet from Harry and still running.

"WHY ARE YOU OVER HERE DRACO???" He yelled knowing that he was pissing the blond off. 'So much for solitude.' Draco thought as he reached Harrys coated form. Draco jumped off the ground and landed on top of Harry, covering his mouth with his hand. Draco was sitting on top of Harry's waist, while Harry had his back pressed to the wet ground of the stands.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING POTTER?!?" Draco shrieked, then casting the spell that made Harry's voice go back to normal, then removed his hand from Harry's mouth.

"Hi Draco! Why are you over here? Did I piss you off?" Harry said while grinning like a complete idiot. Draco sighed and frowned before yelling.

"Like hell you did! Never do that again lest you wish to die! I came here for some solitude, and what do I get??? YOU! AND YOUR STUPID VOICE!" Harry looked slightly hurt, but just grinned still."ARRGG! AND WIPE THAT LOOK OFF YOUR FACE!!" Draco yelled, his voice echoing through the air. Both of the boys were completely soaked, and Draco's hair amazingly, remained slicked back, only a few strands falling in front of his eyes.

"Okay, alright, I'm sorry Draco, I couldn't help it. You should have seen the look on your face though." Harry said, trying not to laugh at the look that Draco gave him.

"Your such an idiot Potter, has anyone ever told you that besides me?" Harry thought for a moment before nodding with a slight grin on his face. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Figures." He stated before rolling off of Harry and standing up again.

"Where are you going now?" Harry asked standing up as well.

"I guess I'll just hang around the pitch, I still want my solitude, but with you around, I don't know if thats possible..." Draco said, then sitting on the nearest seat. Harry sat next to him.

"What are you doing Potter?" Harry shrugged, then leaned over and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and started to nuzzle his head on his shoulder. "ACK! What are you doing?! Don't you see that I still have a reputation around this school!? I can't be seen with you like this!" Draco exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air, then trying to push Harry away from him. But Harry's grip was to strong, and Draco didn't feel like using all his energy on this.

"Okay, fine, but if anyone sees me with you like this, I blame you." Draco said, sighing, and looking down at the smiling happy Harry Potter.

"Your so warm Draco, and I'm so cold...hold me." Harry said, fighting off the oncoming blush that creeped onto his cheeks. Draco looked down at the boy before speaking.

"Its official, your crazy Potter. And who would have guessed that the famous Harry Potter liked to be held?" Draco said, rolling his eyes, staring at the rain hitting the field. Harry looked up and his eyes met with Draco's before blushing completely.

"If you tell anyone, I swear I'll poison your next drink at dinner." Harry said, shuddering at the cold. Draco felt the shiver that ran through Harry's body.

"We better go in, if we stay out any longer, we'll catch colds." Harry nodded in agreement before releasing Draco.

The blond noticed that Harry's lips were starting to turn a light shade of blue so Draco cast a drying spell on Harry's clothes, and took off his outer robe with the slytherin patch, and cast a drying spell on that too. To Harry's amazement, the slytherin took off his outer robe and threw it over Harry's shoulders.

"What about you? Your still wet, you just dried your outer robe...Won't you be cold?" Harry asked, a worried expression adorning his face. Draco snorted.

"Like I told you before, I'm used to the cold, and I like it." He replied while walking side by side with Harry back to the castle.

"Why are you even helping me?" Harry asked, looking over at Draco, who didn't reply. Harry cast his look to the ground in front of him.

They walked back in a uncomfortable silence. Once they arrived to the castle, Harry watched Draco as he cast a drying charm on himself, taking off the blond's slytherin robes, he tried to hand it back, but only to have his hand pushed back towards him.

"You can keep it even if you aren't in Slytherin house. Besides, I've got a whole closet full of them." Draco said while running a pale slender hand through his hair.

"What would you say if I told you that the sorting hat wanted to place me in Slytherin?" Harry asked, watching as Draco's eyes widened.

"Your joking right?" The blond asked the other, watching the green eyes, finding no trace of dishonesty.

"No, I'm not. The sorting hat told me that I would do well in Slytherin, and that I could be great. It even said that my house mates would help me achieve greatness." Draco was speechless for a few seconds before responding.

"Really? Why weren't you sorted into Slytherin?" Draco asked, raising a perfect golden brow.

"Well, actually I asked it to sort me into any other house besides Slytherin...The reason I did it was because Hagrid told me that most slytherins go bad. And you also helped prove that point when you made fun of Ron that day I met you." Harry finished, looking at Draco, waiting for a reply.

"Not all of us are bad, and I guess I did help prove that point now didn't I? Anyway Scar Head, I have to go. Just because of what happened today, and what you just told me, doesn't mean that were friends..." Draco said before turning on his heel to head back to Slytherin dungeons, leaving a somewhat hurt Harry behind.

"I know that we're not friends, and I know that what happened today meant nothing to you...But you should realize that it meant so much to me...every time I'm with you, every second, I'm falling even harder for you..." Harry said to the spot where Draco was previously standing. Sighing, Harry ran a hand through his hair, and went to the Gryffindor tower.

HpHpHpHpHp

Draco was in his room, sitting on his bed, writing something on a piece of parchment. "I think...I know what to do, but how do I do it is the question." Draco said to himself, setting the paper on his night stand. Lying down, Draco rolled on to his side, thinking of all kinds of things that had to do with Harry's journal. The black book that Harry owned, and wrote in, still made Draco uneasy to be around Harry now. "What should I do?"

AN:On the part where Harry was telling Draco that he was almost sorted into slytherin, I think I got it pretty much close to what the sorting hat said to Harry. I'm not to sure. now leave a review please.


	11. I guess I'll tell him

WARNING:SLASH, YAOI, MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS!!!

SECONDARY WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER!: THIS CHAPTER HAS BLOOD SHED!

Rating: R

'thoughts, sound effects'

HpHpHpHpHp - Scene change

_Italics - Dream Sequence_

Disclaimer:Don't own Harry Potter, just this fic.

Chapter 11: I guess I'll tell him

_Draco was walking down a corridor in Hogwarts, doing his after curfew rounds. Suddenly he crashed into someone, (literally) and fell onto the floor landing on his back. "Who the hell?" Draco sat upwards, and put a hand on the floor behind him, to support his weight. The blond looked upwards and seen Harry, who was staring down at him. _

_"Hello, Draco." Harry extended a hand downwards to Draco, wanting to help him up. The Slytherin took Harry's hand, and felt himself being pulled up onto his feet. _

_"Um, thanks I guess..." Draco said, looking into Harry's eyes, getting a lustful glint in his silver orbs. _

_'I've never noticed how absolutely ravishing Potter looks before...' "Potter, have I ever told you how positively delectable you are?" Draco asked slowly inching towards the boy. Harry backed away, but only to have his back pressed up against a wall. _

_"Um, no you haven't...Are you okay Malfoy?" Harry asked nervously, fidgeting slightly. "Of course I'm okay." 'But I just had the most sudden urge to fuck you senseless my dear...' Draco thought closing the distance between them, grabbing both of Harry's arms and pinning them above his head against the wall. _

_"Are you sure your okay?! And why in Merlin's name are you doing this to me?!" Harry questioned while praying that he wasn't going to be the first male raped at Hogwarts. Draco didn't respond, instead he closed the distance between their mouths, and started to kiss Harry as though it was the last kiss of his life. _

_Harry didn't want to, but he was becoming aroused from this heat filled kiss. Draco's tongue slithered out of his mouth and started to run along Harry's bottom lip trying to gain entrance. Harry went weak in the knees and allowed Draco to slide his tongue into his mouth. _

_His arms were pinned by his wrists as Draco explored the damp cavern. The slytherin's tongue retreated and slid down Harry's neck as he listened to both of their breaths quickening. _

_"Draco..." Draco smirked into Harry's neck and started to suck his lightly. "I want you Potter." Draco whispered against Harry, then went back to sucking Harry's neck, only a a lot harder this time. 'He's going to have one hell of a hickey.' Draco thought, while one of his hands found their way into the other's pants, feeling the hardness there. "Draco...fuck me." _

HpHpHpHpHp

Draco shot up in his bed, breathing hard. "What the fuck?! I just had a dream about Potter." Draco was covered in a thin film of cold sweat, lifting the covers Draco looked down and there was a bulge in his silk black boxers. "Holy Hell..." He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and rose. He cast a cleaning spell on his bed, then went to the bathroom, to take a shower, and ahem, take care of his arousal.

HpHpHpHpHp

Harry's eyes slowly opened, sitting up Harry put a hand over his scar on his head. "What the...its burning, but what could this mean? Voldemort is already dead...I guess I'll ask Dumbledore about this later." Harry got up and went into the bathroom. Once inside, he started to undress. When he was done, he hopped into the shower, and turned the water onto warm.

"Why do weird things always happen to me?" Harry asked himself, leaning this backside against the shower wall. Closing his eyes, he sighed, enjoying the feel of water running over his skin. He took the shampoo bottle and squeezed some into his hand. Harry ran his hands through his hair, and worked up a lather.

'I wonder if Draco really did think last night was a dream...' He thought reaching for the bar of soap. Once he was done washing himself, he stood under the pouring water. Green eyes watched the soap go down the drain.

HpHpHpHpHp

Draco emerged out of the bathroom feeling much better and refreshed. "If I have one more dream like that, I'll go ask Severus for a dreamless sleep potion." Draco said to himself, walking over to his closet. He took out his school robes, and school books.

"Ugh, I'm not ready for school today, oh well, at least I get to see Potter...wait a sec, I did not just say that. Whats wrong with me? Potter is my ENEMY, my RIVAL...I do NOT want to see him." Draco closed his eyes and concentrated to anything but Harry. 'Okay, Draco, breath, breath.' He thought, walking over to the side of his bed, he started to get dressed.

Once he was done, he picked up his books, and walked out of his room. Making his way down to breakfast, Draco saw Pansy in a corner sucking face with some ugly Ravenclaw. "What a slut." He mumbled watching Pansy as he walked by. Pansy looked up and saw Draco. She pushed the boy away from her with a look of horror on her face of being caught in the act.

Draco sped up trying to get to breakfast without her ugly face trailing behind him. The blond reached the Great Hall and walked in with his head held high in the I'm-better-than-you look on his face. Once Draco reached the Slytherin table, he took his usual seat at the end of the table across from Blaise.

"Hello Draco, have a nice sleep?" Blaise asked not knowing just how the night went for his friend.

"Wonderful, just wonderful...Oh shit, Pansys' coming this way." Sure enough she was walking towards Draco.

"What did that slut do now?" Blaise asked watching the girl as she neared them.

"I'll tell you after shes done making an excuse." Blaise nodded.

Pansy stopped in front of Draco, with fake tears in her eyes.

"Look Draco, I can explain." She started, until Draco stood up, and slapped her, the sound echoing through the Great Hall drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"You can explain, but I wouldn't care, why? because your a slut and I know that you don't mean it, its just an excuse. Along with all the other pitiful ones that you come up with EVERY single time this happens when I catch you with a different person." Draco calmly said, but with venom in his voice, and loud enough for the entire school to hear.

"B-but Drakie...he started it first!" Draco rolled his eyes before speaking. "This is exactly what you say every time this happens!" He raised his voice, cracking his fingers at his sides, and feeling his nails. Draco always trimmed his nails to be sharp, and shaped like small daggers and he was ready to strike.

"B-b-but Drakie, you know I love you! I love y-" Pansy was cut off with one of Draco's hands wrapped around her throat, lifting her off the ground. Draco dug his nails into her neck, breaking the skin there. Pansy clawed at his hands trying to free herself, but Draco only gripped her neck harder.

"SHUT UP YOU FILTHY WHORE! YOU STUPID BITCH! DON'T YOU SEE THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU, OR WHAT YOU SAY?!?! I HATE YOU, GET IT? I GUESS NOT, LET ME SPELL THAT FOR YOU! H-A-T-E!! NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Draco yelled in her face, then violently throwing her onto the floor. Pansy shot onto her feet, and started the shriek like a banshee, and tore at Draco's robes. She ripped the sleeve off of the arm that choked her. There was blood covering Pansy's neck, and her blood was running down Draco's arm from digging his nails into her skin.

Audible gasps were all over the Great Hall, the staff table was to shocked to do anything. Pansy wrapped her hands around Draco's neck and tried to choke him, but he rose his blood covered arm and brought it to her cheek, slowly raking his dagger like nails down her face, drawing blood. Pansy tried to squeeze his neck harder, but Draco then took her arms in his hands and dug his nails into her wrists, puncturing the veins.

Pansy shrieked in horror and fell onto the floor, casting a healing charm on her wrists. Draco bent down and grabbed her hair, and lifted her up to his face, looking her straight in the eye. If looks could kill she would be dead. The blond brought his now completely blood covered hand to her face, and smeared the blood over her mouth. Draco then brought his hand to his mouth and started to slowly lick the blood off the tips of his fingers.

Everyone in the hall gasped, and a few people fainted. Draco then threw Pansy onto the ground and watched her get up and run out of the Hall covered in her own blood. Draco turned to face the crowd that watched him in horror.

He smirked and looked over at Harry. The blond then dragged the blood covered hand over his cheek, smearing the blood. He brought his palm to his mouth, letting his tongue snake out, and lick the red substance clean off his hand.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry was staring at Draco in horror and amazement, with his mouth agape at what just occurred. Ron was staring too, with his mouth agape, and Hermoine fainted when Draco licked the blood off his hand.

Draco caught Harry's eye and walked to the Gryffindor table. Every single eye was on him as he made his way to Harry. The blond stopped in front of Harry, he reached out with his hand, and dragged his index finger along Harry's cheek, leaving a small trail of red behind.

"Hello, Potter...I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time...do you like me?" Now the entire hall including the staff table watched with morbid fascination with their mouths hanging open.

"W-w-what are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry stuttered, not wanting his secret to get out.

"You know damn well what I mean. We've kissed, we talked, and I woke up with you that day in the Gryffindor tower...Do you Harry Potter, have a crush on me?" All eyes turned from Draco to Harry.

"No! Of course not!" Harry said loudly to let the bystanders know it wasn't true. Draco then ran the back of his blood covered hand along Harry's neck. Draco bent down and whispered into Harry's ear.

"Just admit it..." Harry shivered, but then got up and tried to run out of the hall until Draco grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. The Slytherin covered Harry's mouth with his own. As Harry's eyes widened, he could taste blood on Draco's lips.

More gasps were heard, and more people fainted. Ron turned green, and looked away. Draco looked up at the staff table and saw that Dumbledore was the only one in ok condition, he wasn't smiling, or frowning, just...staring.

Draco then looked over at Snape and smirked. Without taking his eyes off of his god father, he slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, and made sure that it was visible to the crowd. Most of the females were staring at this in a haze with the thought of 'This has got to be the most erotic sight in history' running through their heads. Snape stood up, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"MR. MALFOY, AND MR. POTTER, I DEMAND THAT YOU STOP AT ONCE!" he yelled, but only received a smirk from Draco. The said blond, then tilted Harry's head back and ran his tongue down Harry's neck. Harry just remembered the crowd, pushed Draco away, and ran out of the hall with his face as red as a tomato. Draco just stood straight and walked out of the hall after Harry thinking, 'I guess this is how I've let things sort themselves out....' and said aloud, "I guess I'll tell him."

AN:That chapter was weird, I had to think about this one a few times before posting it, so if you didn't like that chapter I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help myself, I have to let out my violent side at least in a fanfic, because I can't actually do it to the people I hate unless I want to get arrested, but I wish I could. Review! PS:Sorry if the I sucked at writing a fighting scene.


	12. That was unexpected

WARNING: I'm not even gonna say it...

RATING: R

'Thoughts'

HpHpHpHpHp - Scene Change

Disclaimer:We all know how it goes...

Giving In Chapter 11: That was unexpected

Harry was running from the Great Hall, He couldn't believe what just transpired there. He was hoping to every God out there that it wouldn't get to the Daily Prophet. "That bastard! I can't believe he did that in front of the ENTIRE god damned school!" Harry yelled to himself as he ran as fast as he could to the quidditch pitch.

'Funny, its always the quidditch pitch isn't it?' He thought to himself as he reached the edge of the field. Stopping, he gasped for air, then continued running, he ran up onto the stands and sunk to the floor in the Ravenclaw section of bleachers.

"Draco...I love you, but why did you do that?" Harry looked up into the January sky, it was snowing, and it was cold. Harry supressed a shiver that ran through him, he was in his school robes, which were not exactly the warmest things in the world. Harry could feel tears brimming at his eyes, he didn't care, so he just let them fall silently.

"Why did I even fall for that selfish prat?"

"Because you love him." A voice from beside Harry said. Harry's head snapped up and saw that Draco was leaning against the railing with his arms crossed looking down at Harry.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Harry said, venom in his shaky voice.

"To tell you why I did what I did just now in the Great Hall." Harry glared at at Draco, eyeing him up and down. Draco uncrossed his arms and walked over to where Harry sat, but only to have Harry scoot away from him.

"You just humiliated me, and not to mention that if Rita Skeeter gets ahold of this, I think I'll die. So you can explain right where you are." Harry said. Draco sat across Harry and spoke.

"The reason why I did it, was because...well hopefully you won't hate me forever, but if you do, I'll understand. A few weeks ago, I snuck into the Gryffindor tower and went into the boy's dorm. The time when I was in there after you read the letter from my father I noticed a slytherin designed book sitting inside of your trunk, so I got curious of what it was..." Harry's breath hitched in his throat.

"Oh my god..." He said, dreading what Draco was about to say.

"So I guess curiosity had its way with me, so I read it..." Harry felt a new wave of tears coming, so he covered his face with his hands.

"H-How much did you read?" He stuttered, trying his hardest not to run away.

"To be honest, every page, and I even saw the thing on the very last page...I didn't know what to do, so I decided to let things sort themselves out, but instead, this happened. I didn't mean to humiliate you..." Draco said, crawling over to Harry, sitting in front of him.

Harry looked up, his eyes red and puffy, "Well...aren't you going to say something like 'I don't have time for you Potter.'" Harry said, trying not to cry in front of Draco.

"Why would I say that? I'm not even sure if I hate you anymore..." Harry's eyes widened, he thought that Draco always hated him. Harry couldn't help it, he couldn't supress anymore tears. He took his hands off his face and stared up into the silver eyes across from him, with trembling hands, and shaky breaths, he slowly leaned forward, then in one swift motion, threw his arms around Draco's neck.

Draco didn't know what to do at first, so he reluctantly wrapped his arms around Harry's small waist. Harry rested his chin on top of Draco's shoulder and held him as though if he let go, his entire world would shatter.

The slytherin looked up at the falling snow and closed his eyes. It felt like an eternity, and neither of them wanted it to end. "Thank you...Dragon." Harry whispered into Draco's ear before releasing the blond. Draco realized that Harry was shivering violently, so he decided to speak.

"I think we should go, your cold and wet." Harry nodded. The blond was the first to stand, so he offered a hand to Harry, who timidly took it. Pulling Harry to his feet, Draco took off his outer robe and gave it to Harry.

"Put it on, its annoying watching you shiver." Harry blushed, but took the article of clothing and wrapped it tightly around himself.

"I can't really say that I love you, like you love me, but we can start by being a little bit more civil." Harry knew that Draco didn't love him and probably never would, so he just nodded and started to walk with Draco off the stands and to the castle.

"I know that you probably won't tell anyone about my journal, but I must still ask that you don't tell

anyone." Harry said, watching his breaths turn into white puffs.

"I wouldn't tell anyone, they'd have to kill me first, which I doubt they'd even try to do after what I just did to Parkinson in the Great Hall." Harry couldn't help but smirk, yes he agreed with Draco. You'd be crazy to try to take Draco on.

"Umm, what should we do? I don't want to face anyone after what happened..." Harry stated, looking panicked. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his somewhat bloodied hair.

"Yeah, well I guess we're going to have to deal with it for awhile. Sorry. Besides, I'm going to go, I have to take a shower, I can't stand having Pansy's filthy blood in my hair."

"Okay, I just hope that I won't run into anyone on the way to the tower. Bye." With that Harry and Draco parted ways, practically running back to their destinations, because people started to leave the Great Hall.

HpHpHpHpHp

Harry was up in the boys dorm of Gryffindor tower. He just got done taking a hot shower, so he was trying to avoid being questioned, by pretending to be asleep when all the other boys entered the room. And it worked, the boys around him debated on waking him up, but decided to just leave him alone for now. 'Looks like if I want to avoid them in the morning, I better wake up early for once.' Harry thought before drifting into a somewhat comfortable sleep.

2 weeks later...

It was now February and it was warming up a little bit, but it was still cold outside, the sun could barely be seen. Harry wanted desperately to talk to Draco, but decided to wait for Draco to talk to him. Also in the past few weeks, many people questioned both Harry and Draco about what happened in the Great Hall that day. But they would never get a answer, so most people just gave up on even asking them.

Harry didn't feel like going to dinner that night, so he found himself wondering to the quidditch pitch...AGAIN. Yes it was the best place if you wanted solitude, or a place to think. But on his way there, A pair of hands grabbed the back of Harry's collar on his school robes. He was pushed onto the floor, a foot planted itself on his chest. Looking up, Harry's eyes met with Pansy Parkinson's.

"Hello Scar Head, I suppose your wondering what it is that I want." Pansy stated, glaring down at Harry. Crabbe and Goyle were standing next to her, arms crossed trying to look intimidating.

"Get your foot off of me." Harry demanded, but only succeeded in having her foot push even harder into his chest.

"I want you to stay away from Draco! He belongs to me! He is MY fiance. If you ever even get within 5 feet of him, you'll regret it. Crabbe, Goyle, I'll leave the rest up to you." Goyle pulled Harry up by his collar, and pushed him against the wall. Crabbe started to violently punch him in the stomach, then his face, leaving Harry with a busted lip, and bruised cheeks. Goyle threw him onto the floor and kicked him in the sides a few times before Crabbe decided to join in.

"What it Merlin's name are you doing?!" Came an angry voice from behind the group of 4 people. Pansy's head snapped around before she gave a sticky sweet smile.

"Hi Drakie-pooh! I just decided to teach this fucker a lesson about messing with something that belongs to me!" Pansy yelled, glaring daggers down at Harry.

"I don't belong to you! God, can't you get that through your thick head, or are you really that daft?!?!" Draco yelled back, running to where Harry was.

"Crucio!" The blond put the curse on all three of them, sending them all into a frenzy of shrieks. After about 6 seconds, Draco lifted the curse and immobilized them. Running over to Harry, he put an arm under his back and lifted him.

"Potter! Are you okay?" 'Well, thats a stupid question, of course hes not ok! Just look at him!' Draco thought, casting a healing spell on Harry. Harry coughed, and the blood on his lips dripped onto his robes. After Draco cast the healing charms, he noticed that there was still blood dripping from Harry's lips.

Draco always liked the taste of blood, but he tried desperately not to lick it off of Harry's lips. "Thanks, I didn't think I'd get out of that alive." Draco nodded, and could feel pity for the boy. Draco took the immobilizing charm off of Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They all ran away as fast as they could.

"Heh, I guess they're scared of you aren't they?" Harry said, it was more of a statement then a question. When Harry looked back at Draco, he noticed that the blond was staring at the blood on his lips. Harry lifted a hand in front of Draco's face and waved it.

"Hello? Anyone alive in there?" He asked. Draco's eyes darted to Harry's eyes before suddenly dropping the boy and jumping to his feet.

"Ouch!" Harry stared at Draco while rubbing the back of his head with a hand. "Geez, you didn't have to drop me, I'm injured here!" The gryffindor said, sitting up. Draco smirked, but offered a hand to him. Harry took the offered hand and felt his weight being lifted back onto his feet.

"Do you still hurt anywhere?" Draco asked, looking at the places where Crabbe and Goyle hit, then poking a finger into Harry's side, not waiting for an answer.

"I don't think so...so you can stop poking me." Harry said. Draco poked him again, but a little lower towards Harry's hip that time. Harry flinched, and let out a small laugh. Raising a blond brow, Draco poked him again in the same spot. Once again the gryffindor let out a laugh, but a little louder.

"Well, well, well, looks like I've found a ticklish spot on Harry Potter." Draco said, his lips tugging into a smirk. He lifted his other hand and slowly began poking Harry's other side as well. Harry flinched and giggled, then smacked one of Draco's hands away. The blond attacked Harry with his hands, tickling him while Harry tried to escape.

The slytherin pounced on Harry and started looking for other ticklish spots. Finding that the gryffindor was practically ticklish anywhere, Draco just randomly attacked places. Harry's face started to turn red from the laughter, and tried to squirm out from under Draco.

"S-stop! I can't breath!" Harry wheezed, pushing Draco off of him.

"Fine okay...but only because you looked like you were about to die." The blond said, standing up and crossing his arms. After regaining his breath, Harry stood up and backed away from Draco about a foot, not wanting to get attacked again.

"NEVER do that again." The gryffindor said, watching as the blond ran a hand through his hair.

"Whatever Potter, just watch yourself because I might not be around to save your sorry arse next time." Draco stated while turning around.

"Where are you going?" Draco looked back at Harry and sighed.

"I'm leaving, I have other things to do then spend all day with you. Goodbye Potter." The slytherin turned around and left, his robes flowing behind him. Harry watched as he disappeared behind a corner before running a hand through his dark hair and speaking. "Well now..that was unexpected."

AN:I don't know what possessed me to write the whole...tickle attack thing, I just thought it would fit in. I hope that my story isn't being rushed, I hate it when that happens and I have to retype some of it. No flames please, now leave a review please!


	13. I think I'm in love with you

WARNING!:Slash because Harry/Draco rox my sox off.

RATING:R

'Thoughts'

HpHpHpHp - Scene Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did, lets just say that Harry and Draco would not be enemies.

Giving In Chapter 13: I think I'm in love with you.

It was about a week and a half since Harry got ganged up on by Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Each time one of the three would see Draco they would cower into a corner, or try to make themselves unnoticable.

The power that the slytheirn held over the people in Hogwarts made him thankful that when Snape carried him in the hall that day that they didn't read the letter from Lucious aloud, lest his reputation would go down the drain. After all that people weren't as scared of him as they used to be, so Draco decided to regain it by being a complete asshole to the population of students.

Now everything was pretty much normal again except for the occasional talk about when Draco kissed Harry in the Great Hall a few weeks ago. Draco was briskly walking in circles in his room wondering what he could do to rid himself of being in boredom. Sighing and running a hand through his slicked back hair, he fell back onto his bed and stared at the canopy of green above him.

"I think I'll just go for a walk...its better then nothing I guess." Draco said, lying on his bed for a few seconds before getting up. Walking to his closet, Draco pulled out his normal school robes and slipped them on before walking out his door.

HpHpHpHpHp

Hermoine Granger was a busy person. Always studying, being prepared for class, and helping around the school. Yes, she was also head girl, everyone knew that she would be ever since first year, that much was obvious.

Today, we find her in the library reading...or at least that what it looked like she was doing. She wasn't really reading, she was staring at a paragraph in a rather large book while thinking. Shes been thinking for about 20 minutes now.

Ron wouldn't shut up about quidditch and things that she didn't care about, so she decided to come to the most quiet place in Hogwarts. She just so happened to be a very observant person. And the thing that shes been observing for over 5 months was Harry Potter.

She noticed how Harry always stared at Malfoy and got a dreamy look on his face when his name was mentioned. But the day that Draco kissed Harry in the Great Hall, she had been passed out after Draco nearly killed Pansy. After she woke up, people were constantly talking about when Draco kissed Harry in the hall, she was confused at first, until Ron confirmed that the rumors were true, she knew that she had to talk to Harry about it.

She just didn't know how to, so she got fed up with herself and decided to think about how to confront Harry about it. What she wanted to ask him about, was if he really did like Draco. Everyone now thought that the rumor about Harry liking Draco was a joke that Malfoy set up to humiliate Harry. But Hermoine knew better then to think that. Finally getting fed up with thinking about ways to confront her friend, she sighed angrily.

"Fuck thinking, I'll just ask it to his face." She said, slamming her book closed which drew the attention of people near by. Ignoring the strange looks she was receiving, Hermoine walked out of the library with her robes fluttering behind her.

HpHpHpHpHp

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, working on an essay for transfiguration, when Hermoine flew in through the portrait door and threw herself onto the seat next to Harry on the couch.

"Hi 'Mione, whats wrong? Is something bothering you?" Harry asked, writing the last sentence of his essay down on the parchment in front of him.

"Actually Harry, yes there is something thats bothering me...and it just happens to be about you." Hermoine said, crossing her arms and putting a stern look on her face.

"Me?" Harry asked, raising a brow at his friend. Hermoine took a deep breath before speaking.

"I know about you Harry...how you like Malfoy, I'm not stupid like everyone else. I've been watching you very carefully ever since 7th year started." That got Harry's complete attention, for his entire body froze, and his head slowly turned to face Hermoine. "I've seen the way you look at Malfoy, even when we're in class. I know that you like him Harry." Hermoine watched Harry with her calculating brown eyes, waiting for a response. Harry composed himself before turning around fully and facing his friend to speak.

"Yes, If you want the honest truth, its true, I do like him. Matter of fact I've liked him since the summer before 7th year started, even he knows that I do, I think I've subconciously liked him for years." Harry replied to the statement that Hermoine made. He was expecting her to leave and tell him about how wrong it was, and not like him anymore, but instead her eyes softened and she smiled.

"Well now, I can't say that I really like him, but you have my support Harry. I just wanted to know if my suspicions were true, and I guess they were." Harry looked mildly shocked before returning a smile.

"Thanks 'Mione, I thought that you would hate me." He stated as he gave his friend a light hug.

"Hate you? I could never hate you! You should know that no matter what you do, you have my support." Hermoine said, returning the hug. Harry pulled back before getting up and stretching. "Do you think that Malfoy likes you back?" Harry looked back at his friend at this question before flopping back onto the couch and laying down.

"I dunno...I know that we aren't fighting anymore. We're actually acting pretty civil towards each other." Harry replied, yawning and covering his mouth. Hermoine stood up and straightened her robes.

"Its a start, hopefully you'll get Draco as a boyfriend this year." Harry watched his friend start to head to the girls dorm, waving a hand goodnight to her. After waving back, she disappeared up the stairs leaving Harry to himself.

"I think I'll go for a walk..." Harry stood up and put on his robes before leaving the tower.

HpHpHpHpHp

Draco was outside by the lake, standing under a October Glory Maple Tree that was leafless. By the time Draco started walking, the sun had turned red and began to sink into the horizon behind leafless trees. It was still pretty cold outside, and there was still about a foot of snow. Draco sighed, yes it was a very pretty sight to watch the sun disappear, its red rays of light gleaming off the snow.

The clouds were beautiful shades of pinks, and bluish purples, it left the slytherin with a sense of calmness, and somewhat melancholy thoughts.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Draco was brought out of his reverie by the soft silky voice of Harry Potter. Turning around, the blond shot Harry a glare for disturbing his peaceful moment.

"Hello, Potter...Pray tell what brings you here." Harry gave a light smile before walking and standing next to Draco, leaning on the tree trunk.

"Well, I decided to come out for a walk, and I saw you standing here alone, so I decided to join you...Is that okay with you?" Harry asked softly, rasing a brow slightly.

"Yes, I suppose." Draco replied, returning his gaze to the setting sun. It was getting darker, and the moon and stars would start to appear in a few minutes. "Potter?" Harry looked at Draco, admiring how serene the blond looked, dressed in black school robes standing on white snow with the sun's final rays gleaming off of his perfect hair and face. "I already know why you like me, but...how could you like me? I've been your enemy and rival for more than 6 years. Just how can you?" Harry wasn't expecting this question. He flinched and looked straight into the eyes of the boy standing 6 feet away from him.

"Its funny really, I don't know....I just...I don't know how I could. To tell the truth, I didn't want to believe it at first, but after awhile, I just gave into what I really wanted...I'm sorry, I don't know how I could even like someone that I've hated for so many years...I just fell for you, my enemy, my rival, the person I hated second most in my life." Harry said, letting out a shuddering breath. Draco sighed, and took on a melancholy expression and placed a hand over his eyes, hiding them.

"This is exactly why I was out here, so for once I agree with you Potter...I don't know how you could possibly love a cold hearted snake like me. Ever since I read you diary, I've been so...so confused. I don't know what to do, how to act, I'm even starting to hate myself over it!" Harry was watching the slytheirn as tears leaked out from under the slender hand and fell down his face.

"I've been thinking about this for over a month now, and questioning everything I've read in that book of yours." Draco sunk to his knees, causing snow to slide out from under his weight. Now both of the blond's hands covered each side of his face, trying to hide the oncoming tears from Harry.

"I-I'm so confused Potter! Each time I see you, I just can't hate you anymore! I don't know whats wrong with me, each time I see you, or even think about you, I feel these strange emotions that I've never felt before...Its been going on even a fewmonths before you told me that you loved me! I thought they were just passing feelings, but they only got stronger!" Harry was completely baffled at the scene before him. He has never seen Draco Malfoy EVER cry, and he didn't really know what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of. He walked over to where Draco was sitting, and hugged him. They were both on their knees, and Harry was embracing the slytheirn with his cheek resting on top of blond locks.

"I don't know why I'm feeling this way, I even started to become scared of these invading emotions!" Draco's whole body was shaking with each shuddering breath he took. Harry watched as the snow became wet from the crystalline tears falling. The crescent moon and stars were out now, shining brightly in the darkening sky.

"I don't know what to tell you Draco. I...I'm sorry..." Harry whispered, just listening to his companion's shuddering breaths. He hugged the slytheirn more closer to him, not sure what to do. Draco drew in a breath, and holding it for a few seconds before speaking.

"Blaise even told me that the feelings that I started feeling around you was proof that I liked you, I didn't want to believe him, but now I think he was right. I'm still not sure but...I....I think I'm in love with you...." The last part was said in such a quiet whisper, that Harry had to strain to hear it. But once the blond was done speaking, Harry's eyes drifted shut, and he momentarily froze before quietly speaking.

"You have no idea just how long I've waited...and how much I've wanted for you to say that." Harry pulled back and lifted his arms to pull Draco's hands from his face. Slowly Harry placed his index finger beneath the blond's chin and lifted his face to meet his own, capturing Draco's soft lips in a gentle kiss.

Draco was startled at first, but then kissed back, his eyelids drifting shut. Harry wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, as Draco's arms snaked around the gryffindor's neck. Here they were, two of Hogwart's biggest rivals and enemies, kissing in the snow as the moon and stars bathed them in a lunar glow. It felt like an eternity, and neither wanted this moment to end, but it had to. Harry broke the kiss, and stared into piercing silver orbs. Draco released Harry as Harry did the same. Both were slightly flushed now, panting lightly.

"I can't believe what just happened..." Harry nodded in agreement before replying. "I don't know about you, but I'm glad it happened. I never thought that you would ever return my feelings." Draco laughed softly at this, then placing a smirk on his face.

"I must say that I agree, but I had a feeling it would come to this." Harry smiled, watching as Draco wiped the remaining wetness off his face with the back of his hand.

"I guess that we should go in now. It is getting late." Draco nodded, then stood up and offered a hand to Harry, who took it. Once on their feet, they began walking back to the castle.

"So, what are we going to do around people? Are we going to let them find out about uson their own or what?" Harry asked as they reached the castle entrance. Draco spent a moment in thought before responding.

"Lets let things sort themselves out...for now anyway." Harry nodded.

HpHpHpHpHpHp

Hermoine watched the WHOLE thing. She was hiding, but she was so happy when Draco said that he loved Harry. Hermoine was all smiles after that. Yes it was the most sweetest thing she ever seen, and the most amazing.

'I'm still suprised that Malfoy could even cry, but oh well, at least I now know he has feelings.' She thought while trying to concentrate on her essay. She was going to do it earlier after Harry went for a walk, but when she looked out the window, she got out some magical binoculars(AN:this chick can read lips people! thats how she could tell Draco said he loved Harry) and watched the whole thing. She wasn't going to tell anyone, not even Ron. Ron would probably freak out again. So Hermoine decided to keep it to herself, and maybe tell Harry that she watched.

AN:I swear I'm so sorry if that chapter sucked. It was my first time at writing a scene where people confess their feelings, and stuff like that, besides, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and my first SLASH fanfic. Know what? when you review (if you do that is) rate this chapter on a scale from 1 to 10, 1 being worst, and 10 being best. R and R


	14. Now I wish I had a leash

WARNING:See other chapters

Rating: R

'thoughts'

Disclaimer:Don't own Harry Potter, just this fic.

Giving In Chapter 13: Now I wish I had a leash

Harry was lying in his warm bed, watching snow drift peacefully through the air through the window. He was curled up in a ball under the covers, alone in the dorm. It was the weekend (AN:this fic has many weekends doesn't it?) and so everyone was out doing something else with their time. After what happened by the lake the week before with Draco, for the past week, the two boys talked and shared kisses and hugs, but Harry still wasn't sure if they were actually 'together'. But what happened sure made it feel like they were, so he decided that he would consult Draco about it.

'Yup thats what I'll do' Harry thought, starting to hum a pretty song softly to himself. Even if it was past 9 in the morning, Harry didn't want to get up. It was so pretty watching the snow fall, while staying warm and cozy underneath blankets. Harry shifted and put a arm under his head, his hair messily falling over his eyes and falling asleep.

HpHpHpHpHp

Draco was walking around the halls, that were almost completely void of people, waiting for Harry to wake up. He was walking around for over an hour hoping to catch Harry and talk with him. The blond was sitting down on the stone railing that was near gryffindor tower, overlooking the beautiful winter scene before him. Sighing, he let his silver eyes drift shut, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"What in Merliln's name is taking him so long? Every other happy little gryffindor is already awake..." Draco said to himself, before reaching his other hand out in front of him, catching the falling snow and opening his eyes and watching it melt almost instantly. He was sitting for about 10 minutes, and he was getting bored, and Draco was a very impatient person, so he slid off the railing and made his way for the gryffindor tower. '

HpHpHpHp

Once he was at the portrait, he muttered the password and let himself in. Looking around briefly, he walked up the stairs that led to the boy's dorm and opened the door. Walking to Harry's bed, the sight that greeted him was a very adorable one indeed.

Here was Harry Pottercurled up in a ball, hugging his legs to his chest with his forehead resting on his knees. His eyes were closed, and his unruly hair was messily sticking out in several directions while his chest would rise and fall with each breath that left his slightly parted lips.

Draco didn't want to wake up the innocent looking boy in front of him, but he didn't want to wait any longer either. Sitting down on the edge of Harry's bed, he reached out his hands and lightly shook the gryffindor's shoulder.

"5 more minutes Ron..." Harry said quietly. Draco shook him again, but a little harder this time. "Dammit Ron...Just go the fuck away...I said 5 more bloody minutes." Harry moved and stretched his body out of a ball in catlike movements.

He was obviously not going to get up just from a simple shake, so Draco decided that he would...surprise him. Smirking, Draco slid under the covers and put his face about 4 inches away from Harry's before wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. Harry's face contorted into a look of annoyance before speaking.

"Why are you in my bed Ron?....I said _(yawn)_ 5 more minutes....." Draco held back a chuckle and tightened his arms around Harry's neck. "Fine....I'll get up...jackass" Harry's eyes fluttered opened, and met with silver orbs staring right back at green. "HOLY HELL!" Harry tried to jump out of his bed, but couldn't, Draco still had his arms around his neck. Realizing who it was, Harry froze, his face mere inches away from Draco's.

"How nice of you to join the world of the living Potter." Draco smirked, as he gave Harry a quick peck on the lips. Harry blushed lightly and averted his gaze.

"Why are you in my bed?" Draco smiled, and nuzzled his face into Harry's neck.

"Simple, I wanted to talk to you, but you wouldn't wake up, so I decided to surprise you...I'm guessing I did?" Harry nodded, looking down at the blond.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Harry asked, stretching his back.

"Well, I was wondering about what happened yesterday...this does mean that your now my boyfriend right?" Harry didn't know what to say, so he remained silent, trying to think of how to reply. Draco looked up at Harry and looked slightly worried about what was going on in the gryffindor's head. "Well...?" Draco asked, raising a brow.

"Umm, if you want me to be...." Draco looked miffed and unsatisfied by this answer, so he pushed Harry away and turned away from him with his arms crossed. "If I want you to be? I thought that you WANTED to be my boyfriend...I see how it is." Harry was confused at first, but then realized that he should have said something else.

"Its not like that! Of course I want to be your boyfriend Draco! I didn't mea-" Harry was cut off by a slender pale index finger over his lips.

"I was kidding...you take things too seriously Potter." Draco removed his finger from Harry's lips and rolled his eyes.

"So...does this mean that we're...well, you know...together now?" Draco nodded, and as soon as he did that, he found himself in a bone crushing hug. Harry was happy, he was the boyfriend of Draco Malfoy, who wouldn't be happy? "P-Potter...let go...your killing me."

"Oops...Sorry, guess I got excited." Harry loosened his grip on Draco and smiled.

"Naturally...well, are you going to get up or what? I've been waiting for you to leave the tower for quite awhile." The two were still curled together and Harry entwined his fingers in blond tresses behind Draco's head.

"No, Its comfortable here, and I like to watch the snow fall, especially since your here." Draco sighed, his warm breath hitting the sensitive skin on Harry's neck, sending a shiver down the gryffindor's back.

"Fine, we'll stay...but only for a few more minutes, got it?" Harry frowned slightly but nodded, and started to slowly run his fingers through Draco's soft hair.

"I've been wanting to touch your hair for such a long time and I love it, it feels like silk." Draco smirked and closed his eyes, enjoying the other's light caresses.

"Of course you love my hair, you'd have to be insane not to." Harry rolled his eyes, continuing to stroke the blond's hair.

"You are so egotistical, one of the things that I've loved about you since I first met you." Draco looked up at Harry and raised a brow before speaking.

"Since you first met me? I thought you started to like me last summer...?"

"Sure I didn't like you when we first met, but one of the things that I've admired about you was the way you could be such a damned egomaniac...I actually liked a few things about you ever since I met you, I just never said anything." Draco was somewhat surprised at this new information. He never even thought for a second that there was anything that Harry could actually like about him and keep it well hidden for 7 years.

"And what could those other few things be?" Harry smiled, knowing that that was coming.

"Well, I liked how you could be so sadistic and straight forward with practically everything, and how you had so much pride." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and hugged the other body closer to his own, then closing his lips around Harry's adams apple and lightly sucking. Harry felt a shiver go down his spine and could feel himself getting hotter.

"You wish that you had those traits, and I wish I had some whipped cream right now...your very delicious." Draco muttered, then trailed his tongue up Harry's neck and to his lips, slipping it into the gryffindors parted ones.

'Mmm, mint....Damn! If only if I had whipped cream.' Draco thought, massaging the other's tongue, only to have Harry push his tongue into Draco's mouth, feeling the small fangs there. Harry rolled on top of the slytherin and kept his hands in the other's hair, lifting Draco's head a few inches to have his lips stay connected tohis own,while hewas hunched over the blond.

Their lungs started to scream for air, so Harry broke the kiss. Panting, hegazedinto silver eyes before wrapping his arms around Draco's back and embraced him against his chest. Draco's head was on Harry's shoulder, his eyes closed with his arms limp at his sides. Harry was hunched over Draco's slender form, his eyes closed as well.

"I believe that a few minutes is up, so lets go." Harry nodded and rolled off of Draco...only to fall onto the cold floor. Yelping, he shot up and jumped back into the bed with his new boyfriend.

"Holy shit its cold, lets stay here." Draco laughed, and got up, putting his shoes on before stepping on the icy floor.

"Idiot, put some clothes on...By the way, nice boxers." Draco said sarcastically, standing up. Harry turned a brilliant red and covered his slytherin colored boxers with the blankets. "Here, put these on." Draco tossed Harry his black slacks and a white long sleeved button down shirt. "Oh yeah, and put this on too." Once again Harry had something tossed at him, hitting him square in the face. He picked up the article of clothing that was so 'kindly' given to him. It was the black Victorian mourning coat.

"You want me to wear these?" Harry said, looking at all the clothes on his bed.

"Well, I don't care what you wear, as long as it looks good...As for the coat, I think that it makes you look sexy. So get dressed." Draco stated, looking around at the room that the boys of gryffindor stayed in. Walking around, Draco came to a stop at a bed with a trunk that had the initials of CC engraved on it.

"I think I've found Colin's bed...hmm I wonder..." Draco took his wand out of his robes and cast the unlocking spell the trunk. He opened it and started digging through the contents of it.

"Why are you digging in Colin's things? He isn't going to be happy about this if he finds out." Harry said, buttoning the last button on his shirt before putting on his coat, yes it was obvious that the castle was going to be cold today.

"I don't care if he finds out.....Hey look, I found something." Draco smirked and pulled out a few pictures that weren't moving. "Aww, we look so cute together." The slytherin said sarcastically.

"Let me see that." Harry walked to where Draco was standing and took the picture out of Draco's hands. Harry smiled at it, yes it was cute. It was a picture that was taken during the morning when Draco stayed in the tower. Both of them were curled together, asleep, looking innocent. Draco still had some blood in his hair though, but it was still cute.

"Lets take a look at the other ones, shall we?" Draco said, holding the other pictures with Harry next to him. The next picture was the one of Harry when he screamed and jumped out of his bed, hiding behind his sheets, obviously taken the same morning as the last picture. Harry turned a little red in the cheeks and took the picture from Draco.

"I think I'll be taking this one." Harry said as Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I get to keep the next one that I like." Harry nodded, then they looked through the other pictures. The next one was of Draco taking a shower in the boy's quidditch shower room. His head was tilted upward, his eyes closed, and his hands in his hair. The picture was only showing Draco from the waist and up. Now it was Draco's turn to blush.

"Ooo, I love this one. I'm keeping it even if you say no." Harry snatched it out of the blond's hands and shoved into one of the pockets on his coat while grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Fine, you can stare at it tonight while jacking off to thoughts of me."

"WHAT?!" Draco smirked, knowing Harry's reaction.

"Don't deny your undying lust for me, I know that you want to." Harry looked at the ground and blushed. Draco's smirk widened so much that one might think that his face could crack in half.

"Can we just look at the others?" Harry asked, looking up and getting a anime styled sweat drop on the back of his head from the look on Draco's face. "Umm...are you okay?" Draco's face immediately changed from a huge evil, insane, and sadistic smirk to a small grin.

"Of course I'm fine, now lets finish up." Harry questioned the blond's sanity for a second before nodding and looking at the last 3 pictures. The next one was almost the same thing as the last one, except it was of Harry, and it was a long picture of Harry's completely naked form in the shower.

"Dear Merlin!!! That sick bastard! I swear I'll murder him in his sleep!" Harry was completely red from embarrassment.

"I rather like it, so I'll be keeping this one." Harry already agreed that Draco could have the next one that he liked, so he kept his mouth shut. "I like this one too, so I'll be keeping it as well." Harry looked down and it was a picture of him with a towel around his waist, looking rather pissed at the camera. Before Harry could protest, Draco took the picture and put it inside his robes. Looking down, the last picture made Draco laugh. Harry looked at the last one. It was a picture of Harry's fist flying towards the camera.

"I remember now...the last 3 pictures were taken after a quidditch match of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin...Damn, I thought I killed that camera. Oh well, Colin got sent to the hospital wing after that little scenario." The last statement made Draco laugh even harder.

"I'll be keeping all three of the pictures, I wonder if Colin has ever considered being a photographer for male pornography!" Draco exclaimed, laughing even more harder at the incredulous look on Harry's face.

"Draco, get a grip on yourself!" This statement made Draco fall to the floor gasping for breath and laughing at the same time.

"Don't worry, I'll get a grip on myself...literally!" Harry looked confused, the innuendo flying right over his poor little head. Draco just couldn't stop laughing, so Harry started to get worried.

"Are you okay? Um, perhaps you should lie down for a bit." Harry offered a hand to the blond, who took it, his shoulders shaking with mirth. When he was pulled to his feet, he collided with Harry, sending them both on the cold wooden floor with Draco on top of Harry. Once they hit the floor, Draco's laughter slowed, and stopped until he was left with a grin.

"That was funny, you should have seen the look on your face the whole time." Harry raised a brow, but remained silent. "I think I'll take you up on your offer on lying down....with you that is, but first lets go and get something to eat since we both missed breakfast." Harry nodded, really wanting to stay in bed all day.

"Okay, lets go then." Draco got off of Harry, and offered a hand to him. Harry took it, but was slung into Draco, who planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Your too damn innocent you know that?" Harry stepped away from Draco before replying.

"Oh really? I bet that you'd just love to take that innocence away from me, now wouldn't you?" Draco smirked devilishly and ran a hand through Harry's hair.

"Oh yes, I'd love too. And I plan to. A Malfoy gets anything they want after all...right?" Harry rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Yes, yes, of course dear. Now lets be on our way shall we?" Harry brushed it off, and walked to the door with Draco behind him exiting. As they left Draco had one thought on his mind. 'Now I wish I had a leash.'

A/N:Need I say more? R and R!


	15. Author's Note and a side story

Okay people, I am continuing the fic and all(so that you all don't worry about this note) and I have good news for the NC-17 readers out there, I already have the next chapter typed up, but I won't be posting it today, perhaps in the next few days. and I don't want my account to be suspended and my fic deleted from this site, so I'm posting a link to the next chapter to ), but if they'r still having site problems, I might end up having to post it here if I can't anywhere else. And sorry people, I'm not going to send the fic through email, I have no reason why. I just don't want to....sorry about all this, so I've left a little side story for you all to have fun with...

Title:Rivals? I think not.

Harry and Draco were once again fighting in the halls, getting a crowd to gather outside of the Potions class.

"Know what? I've been happy that your father has been given the dementor's kiss!" Harry yelled at the blond standing a few feet away from him.

"I hate him and I'm glad that hes dead! And at least I had a father!" Draco's fist clenched at his sides as a few strands of silky blond hair fell in front of his eyes.

'I wonder what his hair feels like...' Harry thought suddenly, staring at the strands of hair that were dancing in front of stormy eyes. 'Dammit! What am I thinking?! I hate him! He is my enemy...nothing else, just an enemy...one that I'vehad a crush on since lastyear...DAMN THE WORLD!' Harry thought, suddenly without realizing that he took a step closer to Draco.

"Get away from me you mudblood loving freak!" Draco took a step back, glaring with emense hatred at the gryffindor.

"SHUT UP! YOU FUCKING HALF-WIT!" Harry shrieked, causing the large crowd to wince along with Draco.

"I'M THE FUCKING HALF-WIT?!?! LOOK AT YOU! YOUR THE ONE THATS ACTING LIKE IT!" Draco took a half step forward and had to restrain from beating the boy to a pulp.

"Shut up Malfoy...or else." Harry's voice went from angry to calm, but the anger was still shining in his eyes.

Draco crossed his arms and smirked. "Or else what? You'll sick the mudblood and the weasel on me?"

Harry crossed his arms and smirked, imitating Draco. "Or else this..." Harry suddenly closed the short distance between them and wrapped his arms around his enemy's neck and kissed him full on the lips.

Draco's eyes widened in pure shock as everyone around gasped with their mouths agape. The blond didn't realize that when Harry was kissing him, his mouth opened slightly in surprise, allowing the shorter boy to slip his tongue into Draco's mouth.

Draco didn't know what to do, and Harry just so happened to be the best kisser he has ever kissed, so without realizing what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and kissed back, closing his eyes.

He could feel the gryffindor smile into the kiss as his hands began to go up Draco's neck and run his fingers through the soft blond strands. Suddenly Harry thrust into Draco, causing both to gasp, then moan.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE ALL OF YOU-OH MY BLOODY GOD!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? MY VIRGIN EYES!!!" Snape went from his normal white to...well, whiter and passed out cold on the floor. Some of the students laughed at him thinking 'Hes a virgin?'

Harry and Draco seemed to not even notice Snape, because they were grinding into each other. Draco broke the kiss and trailed his tongue down to Harry's neck and began to suck, eliciting a groan from him.

"Oh god...if we weren't here right now, I think I'd let you fuck me." Harry gasped, clutching the back of Draco's head, feeling him smirk into his neck. Draco raised his head and smirked even more. "Oh really? Well then, this is quite a turn of events...for once, I agree with you." Draco grabbed the back of Harry's collar and dragged him off to the room of requirement.

The school didn't know what happened, but suddnely the biggest rivals in hogwarts who hated each other with a fiery passion, ended up snogging everywhere, even in public. Both boys were now officially dating and had taken a liking to snog in front of the resident Potions master, causing him to run away with his virgin eyes to the bathroom to puke. Before everyone knew it, the infromation had gotten into the hands of Reeta Skeeter and on the front page of the Daily Prophet, but the boys didn't care, they were just happy being with each other...

FIN!!!!

Okay, yeah I wrote that in about 10 minutes, so sorry if its a bit...i don't know how to say it. Well, I'll see what I can do for you all about the next chapter. Hugs readers bye!


	16. Can I borrow some boxers? part 1

OKAY PEOPLE! I have the link, I had to get a fuckin geocities account to get the chapter up though. Delete the spaces, so that the link works properly. AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON FANFICTION . NET! So yeah heres the link

www.geocities.

com/thehomicidalmaniac777/GIchapter15.htm


	17. Can I borrow some boxers? part 2

Alright people, sorry about this, but theres going to be another link for this chapter. And, I'll make an exception, if the links don't work for you, I'll email the chapters to you...under one condition. Leave 1 bloody review on And Delete any spaces if there are any again,Now heres the link:

http:www.geocities.

com/thehomicidalmaniac777/Gichapter16.htm

The links seem to work for me and others, so if the link isn't working for you, perhaps theres something wrong with your browser, or your just doing it wrong.


	18. Shit

Warning:Slash

Rating:R

'thoughts'

HpHpHpHp - Scene Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this fic.

Chapter 17: Shit

"Harry, wake up." Draco shook Harry's shoulder lightly, causing Harry to roll over. "Harry, wake up now." Draco shook him a little harder. When Harry didn't wake up, Draco sighed in frustration and sat on top of Harry's chest with his legs crossed before taking a deep breath and yelling. "DAMMIT POTTER! WAKE THE HELL UP NOW!!!" Harry shot up in an instant, making Draco fall into his lap. Harry looked down and noticed the blond sprawled out across his legs and grinned.

"Sorry bout that." Harry said, pulling Draco up into sitting position.

"Naturally...Bloody Gryffindor." Draco mumbled the last part as he got up and headed toward the bathroom, leaving a drowsy Harry behind.

HpHpHpHp

"Have you seen Harry, Mione?" Ron asked Hermione as he came down the stairs and took a seat in one of the couches in the common room. Hermione shook her head before continuing on her transfiguration essay. "I wonder where he is. He wasn't up there last night...its a little suspicious if you ask me." Ron scratched the back of his head and leaned back against the couches arm.

"Yes, I wonder..." Hermione said quietly to herself.

"Do you know something that I don't?" Ron asked, raising a brow at Hermione who closed her transfiguration book and smiled brightly at him.

"Of course not! What gave you that idea?" Hermione's eye twitched as she said that. Ron narrowed his eyes slightly before his stomach grumbled.

"Okay whatever, lets go get something to eat." Ron stood up and made his way towards the portrait door with Hermione trailing behind him.

HpHpHpHp

"Dammit Potter, quit it! Can't we at least make it to breakfast without you trying to snog me sensless!?" Draco said harshly, glaring at the few people that were in the halls, heading in the same direction.

"But Draaccooo....you won't even let me touch you!" Harry whined and hung his head in dejection. Draco rolled his eyes and swatted at the hand that was trying to get into his pants.

"Of course I'm not going to let you touch me if your trying to get into my pants!" Draco swatted the hand away again and glared at Harry.

"Can I at least hold your hand?" Draco stopped and sighed in frustration.

"Will you shut up if I let you?" Harry's mood brightened and his face broke out into a grin before snatching Draco's hand and entwining their fingers.

Once they reached the entrance to the great hall, Draco pulled Harry to the side. "So, do you want to go in together or what? Its your call." Draco waited for a response, watching as Harry debated.

"Umm..well, I would, but I don't know what Ron would do if he saw us walking in together and holding hands." Harry said, looking into the piercing stare that Draco held him in.

"Okay, I'll go first" Draco pushed the doors to the great hall open and strode in with his famous sneer in place, making his way towards the slytherin table.

Harry didn't care if anyone knew that he was the boyfriend of Draco Malfoy, it was Ron that was kept him from going into the hall with the slytherin. 'Knowing Ron, he'd probably have a heart attack on the spot.' Harry snorted at that thought and made his way into the great hall.

As he Harry took his seat, he was immediately questioned by Ron.

"Where were you last night? Did something happen? Why is Malfoy looking at you?" Ron asked in a rush, causing Harry to laugh.

"I was...visiting someone last night, no nothing happened," Harry looked over at Draco and grinned before continuing. "and as for Malfoy looking at me...you'll find that out later." Ron looked at Harry with a brow raised in suspicion, but decided to drop the subject to finish his meal.

"So, tell me Harry, where were you?" Hermione whispered to Harry, trying not to get anyone's attention.

"Somewhere..." Harry avoided Hermione and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I saw it when you and Draco were out in the snow. I know that your more than friends with him." Hermione whispered sternly to Harry. Harry momentarily froze before turning to face her and smile.

"You saw us when we were in the snow?" Hermione nodded and waited for him to continue.

"We'll if you must know, I was with Draco last night, and I must say...he is very talented in bed." Harry replied calmly. Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth went agape for a second before shaking her head.

"You guys had sex?!" Hermione almost yelled, getting the attention of a few people nearby before muttering a quick sorry. Harry rolled his eyes and took a bite out of a roll before speaking.

"Yes, and it was very good thank you."

HpHpHpHp

"What were you and Granger talking about this morning?" Draco asked Harry as they entered Draco's common room and walked up the stairs.

"She wanted to know where I was last night, so I told her that I was with you." Harry replied, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

"Does she know that were together?" Draco sat on the bed and fell onto his back.

"Yeah, she knew that I liked you before, and it turns out that she saw us in the snow when you confessed your undying love for me." Harry grinned and flopped onto the bed on his stomach next to Draco.

"I did not confess my undying love to you, I said 'I think I'm in love with you.' but I do love you." Draco rolled over and kissed Harry on the cheek and wrapped his arms around his back.

"Good, I don't know what I'd do if you didn't love me." Harry mumbled into Draco's chest before closing his eyes.

"So, when do you think our relationship will go public?" Draco asked, staring down at Harry.

"Well, I've been thinking about that. And I don't think it would matter. Besides, Ron will get over it, he just needs some time to get over shocks." Harry smiled at this and hugged Draco in a loving embrace.

"Okay, so I guess the school will know about us soon, especially how you can't seem to restrain yourself." Draco recalled what happened that morning when he held Harry's hand to keep him from getting into his pants.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going to go when schools out? Seeing as how your dad kicked you out and how the Dursleys don't want me to return to them, which I'm thankful for." Harry asked, waiting for a response. After a few moments, Draco said one thing.

"..........Shit."

A/N:My brain died, so I ended the chapter here, sorry. Okay people, I've been trying to think of something to write about for the next few chapters and so on, and my brain is in frypan hell. So I might not update for abit. BUT DO NOT FEAR! Because I don't plan on stopping the fic. But seriously, my ideas are wearing thin for this fic. And I'm also writing another fic currently, its Harry/Draco go figure. But it features a dark vampire gothic Harry and innocent little angel Draco. I guess I've been depressed and in a gloomy mood as of late, so thats why I'm not writing that much for this fic at the moment. You can guess whos going to be the dominant and submissive in my other fic. R and R!


	19. My Precious

Warning:Slash ahead

RATING: R

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Just this fic...and...stuff...yeah thats right...stuff.

This chapter is after break btw.

AN:I was actually pretty unsure if I wanted to post this chapter...but Jimbo the stick loves it, so I guess I'll do it for you all. Its pretty...stupid at the end of the chapter.

Giving In - Chapter 17: My Precious...

The doors to the Great hall opened and in came Draco Malfoy with his trademark I'm-better-than-you smirk on his face, striding along like he was the king of the world.

"Ugh, does that slimy git always have to have that god forsaken smirk on his ferrety face?" Ron voiced to his companions, Harry and Hermoine. Hermoine was fed up with all the childish fights and name calling Ron and Draco always got into. Harry on the other hand hasn't really said anything about Draco all year, just small comments here and there.

"Well, he wouldn't be Draco if he didn't look like that, now would he?" Harry replied casually picking a grape off his plate and eating it, knowing that his statement would confuse Ron. Sure enough the red head looked at Harry with a brow slightly cocked.

"Did you just call that ferret by his first name? Come to think of it Harry, you haven't been saying anything about Malfoy all year...And if you do its all just small comments, no threats or name calling. Are you hiding something?" Ron asked his friend.

"I did call him Draco didn't I? Oh well it is his name isn't it? And besides, aren't all of us a little too old for childish things like name calling and what not?" Harry smoothly replied. Hermoine grinned, obviously because Harry was acting mature about the situation. Ron stared at Harry expressionless for a moment, then looked down at his plate.

Harry and Hermoine exchanged glances, wondering what was going inside of that fiery red head. "Erm...Ron? You okay?" Harry was starting to wonder if he angered his friend somehow. Ron looked up and than laughed.

"Ha! I had you going didn't I? Malfoy may be a git, but I guess you do have a point." Ron grinned then started eating the food that remained on his plate. Harry looked up and noticed a certain blond slytherin staring into his eyes. Harry grinned.

HpHpHpHp

"Hey Draco, why is Potter looking over here grinning like an idiot?" Blaise asked.

"Its nothing." Draco replied. He didn't eat anything so he got up and decided to get to Snape's class early.

Blaise watched his friend leave the great hall, while glancing at Harry at the same time. Blaise smirked, he knew the way that Harry looked at his friend. Oh yes he knew, but he wasn't planning on telling anyone. 'Thankfully I know how to keep my mouth shut.' He thought before engaging in a conversation with Goyle and Crabbe.

HpHpHpHpHp

Draco walked into the potions classroom, it was empty. Class didn't start until 15 minutes. The blond set his stuff on top of his desk and walked around the classroom. after about a minute of utter silence, except for the swooshing of his robes, the doors opened.

Draco looked up and was met by non other than Harry Potter. He just looked the gryffindor up and down, before cocking a slender brow. "And why are you here so early?" The slytherin asked, slowly walking behind snapes desk and sitting down.

"Hello, Draco. I should be asking you the same thing." Once again Draco raised his brow.

"I wasn't all that hungry, so here I am." He replied, opening a random drawer on his god father's desk, knowing all to well that if Snape were to walk in right then, that he would get in trouble.

"Well, I just didn't want to stick around when I could get to class early for once, since I didn't eat anything." Harry stated, setting his things down on his desk, then making his way towards Draco.

"And pray tell, my dearest slytherin prince, why are you digging in Snapes desk?" This time it was Harry that cocked a brow, stepping in front of Snapes desk, then sitting on it, and resting a leg over the other. Draco looked up at Harry, but continued to shuffle through the things inside the desk. Suddenly he giggled, yes he GIGGLED, then burst out into complete full throated laughter.

Harry scooted over to where he was sitting right next to Draco, his legs still crossed. "What in Merlin's name are you laughing at? Harry asked, staring at the blond in wonder.

Harry tried to see what was in the drawer, but he wasn't close enough to it, so he accidently fell off and landed bridal style on top of Draco's lap, his legs were over Draco's arm that was currently setting on the chair's arm, and his back was pressed up against Draco's other arm. Harry tilted his head back and stared up at the blond as red as Ron's hair.

"Um...er....hi?" Harry timidly and very quietly said. Draco smirked at Harry who was very vulnerable at the moment, his wand was with his other things on his desk, so he was also weaponless. Harry made a move and tried to get off of Draco, only to have a hand pressed firmly over his chest, keeping him in his 'enemy's' evil clutches. (literally!)

"Um, Draco? What are you doing?" Draco got a very seductive, and evil glint in his silvery eyes.

"Why won't you stay for awhile...Potter." Harry could feel a slight bulge against his side, and noticed that it was Draco's erection, and it was still growing. Harry could feel himself blush furiously at the contact of the blonds member.

"Draco, are you hard?" Harry asked looking into the piercing gaze of the blond beauty before him.

"How nice of you to notice..." Draco bent forward slightly and started to slither his tongue up Harry's neck, then onto his cheek. Harry gasped, at this action. Draco then slid his hand under Harry's robes and under his shirt, lightly tracing the toned muscles covering the brunette's chest. Harry's eyes rolled back as he let out a moan.

"Enjoying yourself I see." Draco whispered into the other's ear, receiving no reply, he smirked. "Whats wrong? Snake got your tongue Potter?" Harry looked back at Draco then gave a very sultry smirk.

"Shut up and kiss me." Harry said before catching Draco in a fiery kiss, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck. Draco was slightly shocked about the whole situation taking place in the potions classroom of all places. Ignoring the slight shock, Draco's tongue slid across the bottom of Harry's lower lip asking for entrance. Harry smiled into the kiss before parting his lips for Draco. They battled for dominance, but to Harry's disatisfaction and hidden joy, Draco won in the end. Draco broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen. While panting, a very flushed Harry noticed that Draco was in the same condition.

"How did we end up like this anyway?" Draco asked, panting lightly.

"Well...I was going to open the drawer to see what you were laughing at, and I fell over and ended up in your evil clutches so that you could have your wicked way with me." Draco smirked at the last bit.

"Oh yes...my evil clutches, but it seems as though you enjoyed yourself, Potter." He stated.

"Of course, I just ENJOYED letting you have your evil way with me." Harry said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, so now what? Are you going to tell me that you didn't enjoy it?" Draco said pouting in a very un-Malfoyish way.

"I never said that...Whats in the drawer anyway?" Harry asked curiously. Draco reached over Harry, who was still presently in his so called 'evil clutches' and opened the drawer. He pulled out a book of some sort and handed it to Harry. The brunette took it with both hands and right when he read the title his eyes bulged and he started to laugh so hard that his whole form was shaking.

"I can't believe Snape reads THAT kind of stuff! Isn't he to old for that? I mean come on! Its fucking Batman and Robin! LMFAO!" Draco laughed but then stopped.

"What is LMFAO?" Harry looked at Draco and just remembered, he had no idea what the internet was.

"Oh you wouldn't know, it a term used on a muggle device called the internet, you use it while you talk to people. It means Laughing my fucking ass off." Draco just smirked then looked down at the boy who was STILL in his lap. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck again before leaning upward to capture the slytherin's perfect lips in another kiss.

Before Draco could slip his tongue into Harry's mouth both heard a 'ahem' coming from the door. Both boys heads snapped up to see a very peeved and sick looking potions professor standing in the doorway.

"Omfg." Harry abriviated in 'internet' terms before jumping off of Draco and stood a few feet away.

"How much did you see?" Draco asked his god father, while blushing.

"The WHOLE thing, starting from when Golden boy over there fell on you." Snape said trying not to throw up. He knew Draco was a bisexual, but never in the world did he think he'd catch Draco doing...those REPULSIVE things in HIS class. In HIS chair no less.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you say anything?!" Draco and Harry both exclaimed at the same time. Draco sneered at his god father.

"I've yelled, but you two were so damn caught up in your hormones to even notice me here, so I just waited. And just to let you know, that book isn't mine, its a muggle born first year's. And did you even TAKE the time to even REALIZE that class started a few minutes ago?! Your both lucky that I told the rest of the class to wait outside!" Snape yelled at them.

"Sorry Sev." Draco said while looking at Harry, who was currently thinking...'After class, I'm going to go and hang myself.'

"Well Potter? What do you have to say for yourself?" Snape didn't get a answer, so he rolled his eyes before speaking.

"I don't have time for this, both of you find your seats now!" Draco rolled his eyes before taking his seat. Harry on the other hand, kept his eyes glued to the ground and took his seat. Snape went to the door and let the rest of the class in. Snape said a very quiet cleaning charm on his chair before taking a seat. The thought of two males making out in his chair grossed him out.

"Hey Harry, why were you and Malfoy in here together?" Ron asked, but before Harry could come up with a excuse, Snape saved his life.

"10 points from Gryffindor for talking without permission, Mr. Weasley." Snape snapped at the red head.

"Fine you self conceited jackass." Ron muttered to himself.

"20 points from Gryffindor for being rude to the teacher!" Snape glared at Ron, who glared at the paper in front of him. Harry was mentally thanking Snape for saving his life. He looked over to see Draco staring at him, with a glint of lust in his eyes.

HpHpHpHp

Harry and Draco stood outside Snapes class, as they walked away they could hear Snape say very loudly "BATMAN RULZ!!!" then say in a very smeagle/gollum like voice. "My precious...." Draco and Harry looked at each other then burst out laughing. Draco looked over at Harry before parting ways and had basically the same thought as Snape. 'My precious...'

AN:Sorry about the batman thing, couldn't help it. leave a review.


	20. Hopefully

Warning:Yea yea, we all know

Rating: R, duh.

'thoughts'

HpHpHpHp - Scene Change

AN:OKAY PEOPLE, this note is of mild importance. I'm about to end this fanfic soon, because, even if you all love it hate it or like it, I'm becoming quite bored with it, so I'll be ending it soon. But I still have a few more chapters to post before I stop. So yeah, enjoy the last bits and pieces of this fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter...so don't sue or ridicule me. besides muahahaha....you won't get jack shit from me.

Chapter 19 - Hopefully...

"Draco, I really think that we should figure out what to do when schools out..." Harry asked, sitting on Draco's bed, looking at his lover who was pacing infront of him.

"Thats the third damn time you said that in the last 10 minutes. So please shut the bloody hell up, I'm thinking about it....Damn, if only if Lucious didn't live in the manor..." Draco muttered the last part to himself, really wishing that his so called father would drop dead.

"Well...We could live in muggle London..." Harry suggest, but was met with a glare.

"There is NO way in HELL that I, a MALFOY, would be seen wondering around there. And besides, you know that I hate muggles." Draco visibly shuddered at the thought of being around muggles before taking a seat next to Harry on the edge of his bed.

"I figured you'd say something along those lines...Know what I think?"

"What?"

"That we're screwed." Draco snorted at that and fell onto his back.

"No shit sherlock." Harry looked at Draco and proceeded to pout at the blond's comment.

"Your such a meanie...evil slytherin." Harry pouted and fell next to Draco and draped an arm over his lover's waist.

"Thats right, I am evil and mean. And I love it, and you do too." Draco smirked and turned to face Harry before placing the back of his hand on the gryffindor's cheek and gently stroked it. Harry closed his eyes at the comforting gesture and let out a small sigh of happiness.

"Yes I do..." They stayed like this for a few minutes before a sudden tapping came from the window. Sighing, Draco kissed Harry on the lips before getting up. At the window, there stood a black owl with predatory yellow eyes holding a envelope in its beak. Draco opened the window and the owl hopped onto his shoulder before giving the letter to the blond.

"Merlin..." Draco's body went completely stiff and his eyes widened in fear as he stared at the letter in his hands.

"What is it?" Harry sat up on the bed and stared at Draco in confusion.

"It's...from father." Draco's hands started to tremble as he slowly opened the letter with caution. His silver eyes scanned the letter slowly, then re-reading it.

"What does it say?" Harry asked, his eyes filled with worry. He got up and made his way to Draco and read the letter over his shoulder to himself.

_Draco,_

_I am coming to your school for a few days, due to a urgent meeting I attended yesterday with the Ministry. So be expecting me soon._

_Lucious Malfoy_

Draco dropped the letter and fell onto the ground, bringing his hands up to his face, staring at the ground between his fingers.

"That..That man, is coming here..." Draco whispered to himself.

Harry didn't know what to do so he sat next to Draco and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay, he can't hurt you here." Harry said softly to Draco, attempting to comfort the boy.

"It doesn't matter...he will still be here." Draco dropped his hands to his sides and stared at the letter in front of him before he suddenly became enraged and snatched the letter, ripping it to shreds.

"DAMN YOU!!" The slytherin yelled and shot up from the floor before punching the wall, causing the owl to jump and fly out the window.

"Draco! Calm down!" Harry stood and placed a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Draco turned around sharply and yelled, making Harry flinch.

Draco glared at Harry, which made him get a look of hurt in his green eyes. The slytherin couldn't stand seeing that look in Harry's eyes, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." His voice was calm, but still had some traces of anger.

"It's okay." Harry replied and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, burying his face in his chest. Draco looked down at the slightly shorter boy and sighed.

"What should we do?" Harry asked quietly.

"I don't know...and I don't want to think about Lucious, so lets worry about it tomorrow." Harry nodded in repsonse and backed away from Draco, taking his hand in his own, leading them toward the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To dinner silly." Harry replied, making his way down the stairs with Draco trailing behind him.

HpHpHpHp

"How was your dinner?" Harry asked as he walked into Draco' room with the said boy.

"Horrible, Pansy wouldn't shut up about some guy she screwed yesterday." Draco replied and took of his school robes and tossed them on the floor.

"So, how was yours?"

"The usual, Ron getting yelled at by Mione about homework, then we talked about quidditch." Harry said and did the same as Draco, throwing his robes onto the floor in a messy heap.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?" There was a pause as both boys sat on the bed.

"I'm scared." Draco said quietly, feeling Harry wrap his arms around his waist and laying on the bed, taking Draco with him.

"Don't be." Harry kissed Draco and held him close.

"I can't help it, but, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." Draco closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Harry's back and rest his chin on top of raven hair.

"Hopefully its just a feeling, for now, lets get some rest. It's been a long day."

"Alright." Draco agreed, listening as Harry's breaths became even, falling asleep.

"Hopefully..." Draco whispered before letting sleep claim him.

A/N:I am soooo sleepy, its 2:53 in the fucking morning...but I must write the next chapter or else I'll forget to. So I'm off to write the other chapter...Yawns and hugs readers, falling asleep on them, getting drool on a few, suddenly feeling a slap Huh? Where am I? Oh yeah...the chapter...wait a sec, who the hell slapped me?

Random reader: I DID!!!

HM777:growls okay...okay, I'll go write.

Random reader:points gun at hm777's head as she begins to type the next chappie muahahaha...

HM777:leave a review...yawns in the review basket. THUD, passes out on keyboard

Random reader:BANG


	21. Lucius Malfoy

Warning: whee, slash

Rating:R...naturally.

'thoughts'

HpHpHpHp - Scene Change

AN:There is abuse in this chapter...and yeah abuse, but its not to bad...watched The Nightmare Before Christmas 3 times in a row last night...Drew 6 pictures of Jack...heh. that was pointless, well here you all go.

Disclaimer:Once again, you know the drill.

Chapter 20 - Lucius Malfoy

"Draco." Harry nudged the slytherin, who had his arms draped lazily over Harry's waist

"Draco." Harry said firmer this time, only succeeding in Draco crushing himself to Harry and mumble something incoherent that sounded something along the lines of 'whipped cream makes you tasty...sexy beast' Harry smiled and let out a small giggle.

"Draco." Harry said again, a little louder, this time making Draco drape a leg over Harry's own.

"DRACO!" Harry yelled, this time making Draco jump and clutch Harry as though he was dying.

"Finally, your awake...wait a sec, no your not." Harry looked at Draco and relized that his eyes were still closed.

"You leave me no choice...not that I mind." Harry grinned before taking a hand and reaching behind Draco, pinching his bum.

Draco let out a very high pitched un-Malfoyish squeak and fell off the side of the bed, taking Harry with him.

"Owww, my poor arse...What the hell did you do to it?" Draco moaned in pain at falling off the bed and getting pinched. Harry grinned and made a pinching gesture with his hand.

"Did you HAVE to wake me up like that? That really hurt you know." Draco asked, rubbing the sore spot where Harry pinched him.

"I said your name three times, you wouldn't get up, so I yelled and you still wouldn't get up, so I pinched your cute little bum, and it worked...I should get you up like that more often." Draco gave Harry a look of horror and scooted away from him.

"Aww, don't be like that!" Harry said and glomped the blond, nuzzling his neck.

"Lets get off the floor and get dressed." Harry said and got off of Draco.

"Never EVER, pinch me again to wake me up, or your ass is grass Potter." Draco got up and walked over to his closet to get dressed.

HpHpHpHp

"FUCK!" Draco yelled, looking around to make sure no one heard him before turning around to face Harry, who smirked.

"Dammit Harry! I told you to never pinch me again!"

"You said to never pinch you to wake you up....Muahahaha...." Harry said and grinned, kissing Draco's cheek.

"You so adorable when your mad at me." At this, Draco's ears turned red and his cheeks colored slightly.

"Shut up." Draco continued to walk, making sure that Harry was in front of him the rest of the way to breakfast.

Once they reached the doors to the great hall, they stopped for last minute words.

"Okay, you go in first and I'll come in a few minutes after you." Draco said to Harry and kissed him on the lips.

"Alright. And after school today, want me to meet you in your room?" Harry asked and hugged Draco, but before the blond could respond, a silky voice came from behind them.

HpHpHpHp

Lucius Malfoy was walking through the hallways of Hogwarts after having a small chat to Snape about his arrival. The man obviously didn't want him there, which made it amusing. Lucius was currently heading to the Great Hall to have a quick word with Dumbledore, but when he turned the corner that lead to the Great Hall's doors, a sight he never wanted to see greeted his eyes. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, were hugging and having a small conversation. Whats worse was that his son was actually smiling at Harry as though they were...more than just friends. Lucious's eyes suddenly narrowed in rage that he hasn't felt since the night that he killed his wife.

"Draco...What is the meaning of this?!" Both boys let go of each other and spun around to meet the glare of non other than Lucius Malfoy.

"F-father! I was-we were," But before Draco could go any further, Lucius's hand came up and stuck him across the cheek.

"NEVERMIND! I JUST ARRIVED AND THE FIRST THING I SEE IS...IS YOU AND POTTER DOING THAT!!!" Lucius yelled before punching Draco, causing him to crash into the Great Hall's doors. As Draco started to stand up, Lucius kicked him, causing the doors to the Great Hall to open.

"DRACO!" Harry yelled, not caring if the school saw what was happening, he rushed over to the blond, only to have Lucius shove him to the side and plant a foot on Draco's chest. By now the entire hall was staring in shock, along with the staff, who were too shocked to do anything.

"F-Father! Please don't hurt Harry!" Draco glanced over in Harry's direction before looking back up into the angry eyes of his father.

"SINCE WHEN HAS POTTER BECOME HARRY?!?" Lucius bellowed at the boy beneath his foot, to blinded by rage to care about all the pairs of eyes that were upon him.

"I'm sorry! Please stop yelling!" Draco said franitcally, trying to get out from under his father's foot.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO LISTEN TO YOU?!" Lucius bent down and pulled Draco up by the collar and punched him across the face, causing everyone in the hall to gasp.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Harry yelled and charged at Lucius, only to have a spell send him flying onto his back.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A MALFOY!! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SLUT, SLEEPING WITH THE ENEMY!!!" Lucius threw Draco onto the gryffindor table, causing plates to fall and break on the floor. Draco looked to the side and noticed that he was lying in front of Hermione and Ron, who stared at him in shock. He was about to say something, but before he could, his father yelled one of the unforgivables.

"CRUCIO!!" Draco started to violently jerk and shriek in pain as a searing white hot pain shot through his body. After about a few seconds, Lucius lifted the curse and made his way for Draco.

"DRACO!" Harry pulled out his wand and threw the imperious curse at Lucius, only to have the man deflect it and throw a binding charm on him.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE FATHER!" Draco yelled frantically, trying to get away from the approaching form, but he wasn't fast enough.

"YOUR NOT SORRY! AND IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Lucius grabbed Draco's school robes and tore them off along with his shirt, revealing scars along his chest, back and arms. Draco wanted to die right then, anything would be better then letting anyone in the school see the scars that he received over the years.

"Oh my god..." Harry gasped, never knowing that the scars were on Draco.

Dumbledore seemed to be the only one there that wasn't in shock, he sat and watched, wanting to see what Harry would do to protect his lover.

Harry managed to get himself out of the binding charm and ran to Draco.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOUR MY SON! I TAUGHT YOU BETTER!" Lucius took out a knife and slashed Draco across the stomach.

Dumbledore was about to get up and put a stop to it when suddenly, something very unexpected happened.

"STOP!" Harry yelled and grabbed Draco, pulling him onto the floor with him, making sure that Draco didn't get hurt during the process. Once on the ground, Harry pulled Draco into sitting position and wrapped his arms around him in a protective manner, while shielding Draco with his body.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Harry yelled and had tears rolling down his cheeks along with Draco.

"Move aside! I am his father and have every right to do whatever I want!" Lucius was about to cast a curse, but then realized that his wand wasn't there.

"Looking for something?" Lucius glared at Harry and saw that the boy had his wand in hand, and it was pointing right at his chest. Before Lucius could say anything, he found himself in a binding spell. Harry stood up and pointed both his wand and Lucius's at him.

"If you EVER come near Draco again, I swear I'll fucking kill you." Harry said harshly, sending shivers down the spines of many on lookers and Lucius. Harry walked towards the man lying on the ground and planted a foot on his chest before casting the same curse that Lucius did on Draco.

"Crucio!" Lucius's body began to jerk violently, just as Draco did earlier, but he did not scream. Harry lifted the curse after a few seconds and kicked him in the side.

"One thing you should know. Never challenge a wizard that has the potential of becoming a dark lord more powerful than your precious Voldemort. Now get out of my sight." With that, Lucius apparated away.

"Draco!" Harry threw down Lucious's wand and ran to Draco.

"Why didn't you tell me about these scars? How come I've never seen them before now?" Harry cried and clutched Draco.

"I used a concealment charm...I didn't want you to worry." Draco said before coughing.

"We'll talk later, for now, let me heal you." Harry said and began to cast some of the healing spells that Madam Pomfrey taught him during fifth year. After a few minutes of utter silence, with the exception of Harry casting healing charms, Harry stopped to examine his quick work.

"God, if anything happened to you, I think I'd die. I love you too much." After the last sentence was spoken, Everyone gasped at the knew information except for Hermione and a few of the staff.

"I love you too..." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and embraced him as a thank you.

"Do you still hurt anywhere?" Harry asked, looking Draco over.

"Not really, but it still hurts from where you pinched me this morning." Draco and Harry shared a small laugh before Harry lifted them both up.

"I can walk on my own." Harry sent Draco a worried glance, but let him go.

"Umm, I forgot that we had an audience..." Harry mumbled, causing Draco to suddenly turn red, remembering that he had scars that he would like to keep covered.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!?!" Draco shouted to the Great Hall, causing everyone to suddenly act like nothing ever happened and went back to talking like normal.

"Yes, you must go back to being a prick, don't you?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Naturally, now where the hell did that bastard throw my clothes?" Draco asked, crossing his arms in an attempt to hide his scars.

"Umm, he ripped them to shreds...here" Harry took off his outer robe and put it over Draco's shoulders.

"Thanks, even if they are gryffindor robes." Draco wrapped it securely around himself, making sure that not a single scar was showing.

"Lets get out of here." Draco nodded in agreement and they left the Great Hall.

When the door shut behind them, the hall went silent for a second before everyone started to talk about what just happened.

"Did you see all those scars? Even if I hate Malfoy, I don't think that even he deserves that treatment. It was pretty scary, hearing him beg Lucius to stop." Ron said to Hermione, who agreed.

"But...the way that Harry protected him...and said that he..ugh...loved him....Is Malfoy the reason why Harry hasn't been in the Gryffindor tower at night?" Hermione nodded and hoped that Draco was really okay.

HpHpHpHp

"I'm sorry Harry for what happened this morning." Draco said as he layed on his back on his bed, letting Harry cast more healing charms on him, just in case.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. Lucius is just a bastard." Harry said, kissing Draco on the forehead.

"I don't think that we should go to classes today, you need to rest after all those healing charms." Harry said, setting his glasses on the nightstand before laying next to Draco. Harry draped an arm around the blond's waist and fell asleep.

AN:Okay, yea theres the chapter, now its...hot damn! 5:35 in the morning! Christ, I'm going to sleep. Oh, and don't flame me for the abuse stuff, at least it wasn't rape.(shudders) R and R! PS:I wasn't to comfortable with posting this chapter....and I discovered the voices in my head...literally.


	22. Story Time for the Gryffindors

Warning:uhh huh.

Rating: Right-o

'thoughts'

HpHpHpHp - Scene Change

_Italics - Dream Sequence_

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter...or Draco...cries

Chapter 21 - Story Time for the gryffindors

_"I can't believe this...Draco is a traitor. No Malfoy would ever refuse the Dark Mark, or become allies with Harry Potter." Lucius said to himself as he staggered to a chair in his office while clutching his side where Harry kicked him. _

_"Draco, you better watch yourself.." Lucius muttered, turning in his chair to look outside at the forest surrounding Malfoy Manor. Suddenly, there was a popping sound. Lucius faced in the direction of where the sound came from and was met with members of the Ministry of Magic._

HpHpHpHp

Harry shot up in bed and put a hand over his scar.

"A vision?" He mumbled to himself in the darkness of the room.

"Harry? Whats wrong?" Harry turned and looked down at Draco, who was curled up at his side.

"I think I need to see Dumbledore." Harry looked at a muggle watch on his wrist before getting off the bed and slipping on his outer robe and glasses.

"Why?" Draco sat up in bed and watied for a reply as he watched Harry.

"I think I just had a vision. You can come if you want." After slipping on his shoes, Harry looked over at Draco.

"Okay, just let me get some clothes on." Draco got up and went to his closet. He dressed quickly and put on his shoes before walking into the bathroom.

"What are you doing now??" Harry whined, for he wanted to get to Dumbledore asap.

"Combing my hair."

"Why??" Harry walked over to the bathroom and leaned on the doorframe, watching Draco.

"A Malfoy, must ALWAYS look presentable...unlike some people." Draco set the comb down and turned to face Harry.

"Hey...thats not nice." Harry pouted for a second before taking Draco's hand and leading them to the door quickly.

HpHpHpHp

"Lemon Drops" Harry spoke the password while smiling. 'That man loves those things.' As the stairway appeared, Harry stepped onto it with Draco next to him. When they reached the top, the familiar voice of the headmaster welcomed them.

"Come in." When Harry entered with Draco's hand in his own, Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Ah yes, I was wondering when I would be seeing you. Come in and take a seat." Harry and Draco sat in the chair next to each other, their hands still connected.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore held out a small bowl to them. After they both said no, Harry spoke first.

"Professor, I think I had a vision." Dumbledore was expecting this, so he nodded for the boy to continue. "Well, I saw Lucius Malfoy in a room, and he was holding his side from where I kicked him today." Dumbledore nodded. "And he said something along the lines of Draco is a traitor, and that he better watch himself. Then after he said that, Members from the Ministry of Magic appeared in front of him, and thats when I woke up." Draco went stiff at the bit about watching himself. Harry noticed this and squeezed his hand lightly.

"Well, that actually did happen today I believe. A few hours ago if I'm not mistaken." Dumbledore said before crossing his hands in front of him on the desk.

"Really? What happened?" Harry asked, really wanting to know what Lucious was up to.

"The members of the Ministry arrested him for the second time. After he was taken to Azkaban, they gave him a truth serum and discovered that he was planning to kill you and Draco. So now he is locked up." After Dumbledore was done speaking, Harry and Draco exchanged a scared glance, reading each other's minds.

"What if he breaks out again?" Both boys asked at the same time.

"I don't believe that will be happening this time. They decided on giving him the dementor's kiss this weekend after discovering that he killed his wife. But, even if they didn't know that he killed her, they still would have given him the dementor's kiss for all the past crimes he has commited." This news made Harry want to jump up and cheer, but he restrained and looked over at Draco, who was looking at Dumbledore with an unreadeable expression on his face.

"Well, you two don't have to worry. So off with you." The headmaster stood and ushered them out with a smile on his face. Once the boys were out of his office and into the main hall, Harry had an epiphany.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Do you realize what this means?"

"Uh, not really."

"We have somewhere to stay after school is out!" Harry couldn't contain the glee in his voice and longer and hugged Draco.

"I suppose so...What time is it?" Harry let Draco go and looked at his watch.

"Nine thirty, everyone should be back in their dorms by now, and I guess I should go back to gryffindor tower tonight, seeing as how I haven't been sleeping there for awhile." Harry took Draco's hands in his own and kissed him on the lips.

"But-" Draco was cut off with a slender finger over his lips.

"It's okay, your already healed anyway. I haven't seen my friends in awhile either." Draco sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Alright, but one last thing before you leave."

"And what would that last thing be?" Harry asked.

"This." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and kissed him. Harry put his hands on the back of Draco's neck and kissed back, feeling the blond slip his tongue passed his lips and into his mouth. After a few seconds that felt like hours, Draco pulled back and smirked.

"Enjoy that Potter?"

"Of course." Harry gave him one last hug before speaking.

"I'll see you later." The gryffindor walked away with silver eyes glued to his form until he turned a corner.

"That was interesting." With that, Draco walked away.

HpHpHpHp

As soon as Harry walked through the portrait door, he was met by all the seventh and a few sixth year gryffindors.

"Hi guys." Right after that left his mouth, Ron and Hermione marched up to him.

"You owe us an explanation." It was Ron who spoke, glaring at Harry.

'Shit! How could I forget about what happened today?' Harry thought to himself before letting out a sigh and walking past his friends up to the boy's dorm room. Once inside, Ron and Hermione followed him all the way to his bed.

"Well?" Ron said, crossing his arms as Harry flopped onto his bed. Suddenly, All of the other gryffindor boys came into the room and gathered around his bed.

"Harry, whats up with you and Malfoy??? What was going on this morning?" Seamus asked, causing all the other people around him to nod except for Hermione.

"Lucius Malfoy was being a bastard like usual and decided to take it out on Draco." Harry said and covered his face with his pillow.

"When did you start calling Malfoy by his first name?" Ron piped up, earning more nods from the group of eager gryffindors.

"Since I started to like him." Harry mumbled into his pillow.

"WHAT?!" Ron yelled, making everyon flinch at the sudden outburst. Harry took the pillow off his face before he spoke.

"Okay, since your not going to shut up anytime soon," Harry looked at all the faces around his bed before continuing. "I'm going to explain, and I don't want any of you interrupting me." Everyone nodded.

"Good. Well I started to fancy him over summer, and didn't know what to do. I thought I was going crazy and that it was just a passing feeling, but instead of going away, the feeling got stronger until I couldn't stop thinking about him. I actually liked some of his traits from the first time I saw him back in first year before I got sorted. And during all the years of fighting with him, I began to notice other things about him. And no, I'm not going into detail about that, because I know someone is going to ask me 'what could you possibly like about that git?' Anyway, when seventh year started, I didn't know what to do, so thats why I haven't been fighting with him as much as I used to." Harry was about to speak when Colin's voice came up.

"When did Malfoy start liking you?" Harry glared at him and sighed before continuing.

"I was just about to get to that part. Well, I think he started liking me when we had a little run in after curfew. I was wondering that halls with my invisibility cloak. I think I was going to the kitchens for a snack when I got lost in my thoughts about him. I accidently yelled out something about his eyes and just realized I yelled that. After that, I heard footsteps coming my way so I stood as still as I could and pulled out the Marauder's Map. When I saw that it was Draco coming right around the corner, I put the map away and right as I did that, he turned and stood in front of me. We must have been about four feet apart. He said something about swearing he heard footsteps and not being able to deduct house points. It was actually kind of funny when he said ' if I'm lucky I'll run into Scar-head and take 20 points off of those bloody Gryffindors'. Anyway, he was about to walk away when, suddenly he stopped and I think he heard me breathing and asked who was there, so he started walking toward me. I backed away until I hit the wall. When he turned around, I decided to make a break for it."

Harry grinned, and realized that he kind of liked telling this to all his friends. Everyone was hanging of his every word, which made him feel good.

"Well, when I turned to run, my cloak got snagged under my foot." Everyone's eyes widened at this and leaned forward to listen to the story.

"So, when it fell off, Draco decided to just turn around right then. When he saw me, he reached out and grabbed the back of my shirt collar. He smirked and said 'Going somewhere Potter?' I didn't know what to do so I said hi, and he asked if I was scared. So I said 'In your dreams you male slut.'."

Everyone giggled at that, but let Harry continue. "He dared me to say it again, so I did. He punched me in the stomach and told me that I'd regret it if I said it again, so I did just to spite him. He started to choke me. I asked him to stop, and he wouldn't. I said it again, and he still didn't stop, so I said please stop Draco. I guess he was shocked that I called him by his first name, so he dropped me. He asked me why did I call him that. So I said something about it being his name and if he had a problem with it. He didn't say anything, obviously still in shock, so I started thinking about...things and if I could get him to shut up long enough. I didn't realize that he was talking to me again when suddenly, he so kindly brought me out of my thoughts by asking, 'Potter what are you thinking about?!' I realized that he was staring at...my pants. I didn't know what to say."

Everyone gasped, knowing that Harry must of had a hard on. "So I said something about it being sexy if he was tied to my bed really fast and he asked me to repeat what I said. I told him that I'd never tell him. He said fine and was about to walk away when I suddenly without wanting to, reached out and grabbed his wrist."

All of the people in the room were hanging on every word with the look of curiosity burning in their eyes, even Ron and Hermione shared the look. So Harry continued his tale. "So I said I was sorry and tried to run away, but he grabbed me and asked me what I was hiding. I said that I was hiding nothing right? So he said that It was written all over my face. I thought to myself that it felt like he was undressing me with his eyes. Then he said 'I know that your thinking that I'm trying to undress you with my eyes, honestly Potter, get your teenage hormones under control."

All the listeners laughed, but allowed Harry to continue. "I asked him how the hell he knew I was thinking that, and he said that he knows that look anywhere, he gets them all the time and why would he do that to me of all people. So I told him that I didn't know why, you are a male slut afterall. He told me to shut the fuck up about that and that I must have heard the rumor about him being a Slytherin Sex God and that he was still a virgin." Everyone looked at harry, then bursted out laughing.

"Malfoy is a VIRGIN?!" Ron asked, howling with laughter.

"Yes, but I already sort of changed that...sort of." Harry said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"WHAT?!?! Oh merlin, I did NOT need to know that." Ron got a look of disgust on his face, but laughed anyway.

"Please you guys, don't tell him that I told you all of this...especially the virgin part." Harry pleaded, earning him nods from the rest of the group.

"Well, back to the tale. So after that, I told him that I was a virgin too. He said that he thought I lost my virginity back in third year or something like that because I had both genders of the school population throwing themselves at me. I didn't say anything after that. He said that the cuts on my neck from when he choked me were bleeding. I still didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. He said snap out of it when I didn't reply. I still didn't speak, so he said something about me being useless and that he would help me, because he didn't want people to wonder why I had blood leaking down my neck." Ron raised one of his red brows and spoke.

"He actually helped you? I'm surprised." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"This is the good part...well for me it is anyway. He put his hands on my shoulders and started to lick the blood off my neck." Everyone gasped and looked shocked before Ron turned a slight shade of green.

"He's a bloody vampire." Ron mumbled, earning him a glare from Harry.

"So then I asked him what was he doing. He said welcome back to earth and then covered the cuts on my neck with his mouth and started to suck. I must say, I enjoyed that very much. He drew back and I told him 'don't stop.' But he put a finger next to one of my cuts and got two drops of blood on it and held it to my lips. I licked a drop, and he licked the other and told me that saliva helps heal cuts. I asked him if I was dreaming, he said no and walked off without deducting any points." When Harry was done speaking, everyone was silent for a moment before one voice spoke up.

"Tell us some more!" Neville said, taking a seat on the edge of Harry's bed, everyone following suit.

"Are you serious?" Everyone nodded and Harry sighed, but he didn't mind.

"Okay. There was this time when we met each other in the in the hallway and he stripped in front of me." After Harry said that, everyone single mouth was open in shock and Ron ran to the bathroom.

AN:And so Harry continues to tell people little stories yadda yadda. I guess I wrote that because I don't know what to write at the moment. R and R


	23. Childhood Trauma

Warning:muahahaha...

Rating:ROAR!

'thoughts'

HpHpHpHp - Scene Change

Disclaimer:Mweeheehee...you know how it goes.

Chapter 22 - Childhood Trauma

Draco tossed and turned in bed, a thin film of sweat covering his body.

"NO" Draco shot up in bed and had tears rolling down his cheeks. "Harry..." Draco suddenly got frantic and looked around him for any sign of Harry. Realizing that he wasn't with him, Draco fell onto his side and curled up into fetal posistion.

"Why did you have to leave Harry" Draco cried and could feel a new wave of tears coming on. "Dammit...Malfoys aren't supposed to cry." Draco uncurled his body and layed on his back, turning his head to look at the cresent moon through his window.

"I need you with me." Draco whispered hoarsly as he got up and walked to the door, not caring at the moment about looking presentable. He walked down the stairs that led to his room and through the rest of his dorm before leaving through the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. As soon as his feet hit the ground outside, he shivered, but continued to walk anyway.

Draco walked through the corridors without a shirt, only his silk black sleeping pants, forgetting about the scars. What would it matter anyway if people saw his scars? The whole school already saw them. It felt like hours as he walked, being stared at by a few of the hanging portraits. Tears were still falling, but Draco didn't even realize it as he walked. After what seemed like forever, Draco reached the portrait of the fat lady that led to gryffindor tower, and Harry.

"You poor thing...Whats wrong" The portrait asked Draco, her brows furrowed in worry.

"Nothing...Phoenix Tears." The portrait put a hand over her heart and gave the blond a sympathetic look before letting Draco pass. Once Draco was inside the common room, he didn't even bother looking around before heading up the stairs to the boy's dorm. Draco dragged himself up the stairs and through the door that lead to the boy's dorm and shut the door quietly behind him. He walked over to Harry's bed and stared at his still form for a few seconds before sliding under the covers next to Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and buried his head in his chest, inhaling the smell of pine.

Harry's eyes slowly opened when he felt someone next to him. Looking down, he saw a mass of blond hair that was unmistakeably Draco's. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Draco's upper back.

"What are you doing here" Harry whispered, before yawning.

"I had a nightmare." Draco whispered back, trying not to cry again, but failing miserably.

Harry felt his shirt get wet, so he looked down and placed a hand under Draco's chin to lift his head. When green met with silver, Harry instantly felt a stab of pain in his chest.

"Please don't cry..." Harry said softly, trying to comfort Draco.

"I'm sorry, but, I can't help it. Lucius killed you and tried to rape me after he tortured me." Draco cried and tried to look away from Harry, but Harry kept his head in place before bringing the back of his hand to Draco's cheek and brushed the tears away with the back of his fingers.

"I'm sorry Harry, for waking you up like this." Harry bent down and kissed Draco's forehead.

"Theres nothing to be sorry about. Your safe here." Draco buried his head into Harry's chest again before speaking.

"Please, hold me...just for tonight so that I know that your here." Draco whispered, feeling Harry's arms wrap around his upper back again in a protective manner.

"I'll be here, forever and always. Now lets get some sleep." After a moment of silence, Draco spoke again.

"Harry"

"Hmm"

"I love you." Draco whispered before falling into the realm of dreams and nightmares. After the slytherin's breaths evened, Harry smiled to himself.

"I love you too."

HpHpHpHp

"Hey, look." Seamus whispered to Neville as he sat up in bed. Neville looked in the direction that Seamus was pointing in and smiled.

"I never thought I'd ever see the day that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would be in the same bed willingly." Neville nodded in agreement, hearing the other boys stirring.

"What the hell..." Ron said as he sat up in bed, looking over to where Seamus and Neville were looking. "Oh Lord..." The red head mutterd, turning away from the sight of Harry and Draco embracing each other in bed.

"I think its cute, seeing Malfoy sleeping with his head in Harry's chest." Colin got up and walked over to the other side of the room where everyone else was.

"Should we wake them up" Neville asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the couple.

"Stop..." All the boys froze and looked over to Draco, who started to toss his head, letting go of Harry.

"Stop, please don't hurt him...father." Draco mumbled, brows creasing. All the boys exchanged glances.

"Stop...I'm sorry, STOP IT" Draco's sudden yell woke Harry up in an instant. Harry shot up and looked around the room.

"HARRY" Draco yelled, causing all the boys in the room to rush over to where Harry's bed. Harry put his hands on Draco's shoulders and shook him.

"Draco" Draco kicked the covers off of him, revealing all the scars on his front.

"DRACO" Harry yelled, shaking the blond's shoulders again. Draco's eyes flew open, when he saw Harry, he sat up and backed away, going into fetal position.

"Please don't." Draco whispered suddenly, holding his head in his hands.

"Draco, it's me Harry." Draco looked up and didn't even notice any of the other boys in the room before he slowly reached out and grabbed Harry's shirt, pulling himself into Harry's arms.

"Don't leave me..." Draco said and began to cry into Harry's shirt.

"It's okay." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and hugged him close.

"Malfoys aren't supposed to cry..." Harry placed his hands on Draco's shoulders and pulled him back to look into his lover's stormy eyes.

"What has that man been telling you? Your only human, so it's okay to cry."

"I'm sorry, but I still go by what I was told." Draco's head turned downward and he brought his hands to his eyes, wiping at the tears furiously.

"Lets go get you cleaned up." Harry said, helping Draco up to get to the bathroom.

"Now I feel kind of bad for all the times I fought with Malfoy...kind of...Seems to me that he must have had a bad experience at the Malfoy Manor, childhood trauma you know" Ron said after the bathroom door was shut.

"Never thought I'd here that coming from you." Ron glared at Seamus, before speaking again. "Shut up. I'm going down to breakfast." Ron huffed and got dressed quickly before heading out the door. When he left, the other boys in the room exchanged grins, getting dressed as well.

HpHpHpHp

"Ron, it's homework time." Hermione threw herself into a chair in the gryffindor common room, thanking Merlin that it was a Saturday so that she could catch up on her homework.

"B-but...I don't wanna." Ron whined, backing away slowly from the girl glaring at him.

"Too damn bad, were doing homework wether you like it or not." Hermione walked over to Ron and grabbed the front of his robes, dragging him to a chair next to hers.

"You not going to let me go this time are you" Ron looked hopeful when Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Let me think...uh, no." Ron sighed in defeat at the answer, but stood up heading towards the stairs.

"Where do you think your going" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm going to get my transfiguration book." Ron walked up the stairs to the boy's dorm, but stopped right before he put his hand on the doorknob. He placed his ear next to the door and listened to the voices from within.

"I'm sorry about this morning." Ron could tell right when he heard the voice that it belonged to Draco.

"It's really okay. What I want to know is what that man taught you over the years." The second voice belonged to Harry, so Ron leaned closer to hear the rest of the coversation.

"Do you really want to know" There was silence, so Ron guessed that Harry nodded. "Well, as you heard this morning, he drilled these things into my head and kept on tellilng me that each time I would do one of them."

"And what are those things" Harry asked.

"Malfoys do not cry, Malfoys do not feel. And the one that he said most was that Malfoys do not love." After that was said, Ron felt really bad for all the times that he made fun of Draco and backed away from the door, heading down the stairs.

"I thought you said you were getting your books." Hermione spoke, already writing on a piece of parchment.

"I can't get them." Hermione looked at him as though he was crazy before arching a brow.

"You can't get them? How so" Ron knew this was coming, so he walked over to the chair that Hermione was sitting in and took a seat next to her.

"Malfoy is in there with Harry, having a conversation, thats probably meant for their ears only...but I sort of heard the first part." Ron leaned his back against the couch and let out a sigh.

"Malfoy is here? Why" Hermione looked up from her transfiguration essay.

"I don't know, woke up and he was in Harry's bed." Hermione's mouth pulled upward into a smile before speaking.

"I'm surpised that your not doing anything about it."

"Well, I was surprised at first. And mad, and shocked. But I just decided after seeing how Malfoy's father treats him that I'm going to try to leave him alone...but I don't really want to be his friend." Ron said and layed down.

"Good, all the fighting was very immature. I'm glad that your going to make an attempt at leaving him alone." Hermione smiled at Ron, causing him to roll his eyes and grin.

"I think he must of had some sort of childhood trauma...poor git" The red head muttered to himself as he got lost in his thoughts.

AN:Sorry if that was short. Felt all angsty when writing the last few chappies. R and R please. PS:OKAY, PEOPLE, I KNOW THAT PEOPLE CAN'T APPARATE AND CRAP IN AND OUT OF HOGWARTS, BUT I MEAN SERIOUSLY PEOPLE! C'MON, THIS ISFANFIC! Anything can happen right? Right.


End file.
